the gift
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: perbedaan. itulah masalah utama dalam hubungan pemuda raven dan gadis musim semi itu.Karena kecongkakan Uchiha, membuat Sakura harus mundur dari kehidupan Sasuke. Setelah sekian tahun Sakura terpaksa harus bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi kini ia tidak sendiri/R&R/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**TOKYO **

Pemuda dengan rambut kelam yang sedang menyetir itu sedang fokus melihat ke arah jalanan yang ada di depannya. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh layar di sampingnya untuk menyalakan musik. Memecah keheningan dalam mobilnya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Dia sudah membintangi beberapa film yang bekualitas. Dia sangat pemilih dalam memilih film yang akan dibintanginya. Bakat aktingnya sudah diacungi jempol oleh para aktor senior, sutradara dan kritikus film.

Sekarang ia sedang menuju tempat brieffing untuk proyek selanjutnya. Ia akan menjadi model videoklip dari seorang penyanyi solo yang sudah sangat terkenal, Naruto Namikaze, yang tidak lain adalah sahabanya sendiri. Kabarnya, Naruto sendiri yang meminta langsung kepada Sasuke untuk menjadi modelnya.

Jadwal Sasuke yang cukup padat, membuat Naruto harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk membuat video klip-nya. Tapi Naruto dengan senang hati menunggu sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mendengar dari managernya, bahwa dia akan dipasangkan dengan model asing yang sedang merintis karir. Pada awalnya, Sasuke menolak untuk dipasangkan dengan orang baru. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi _take _berkali-kali karena ulah orang yang tidak bisa akting. Dia tipikal yang kurang sabaran. Tapi manajer dan pihak produksi video klip Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke, jika sang model asing itu bisa diandalkan. Sasuke mengiyakan dengan satu syarat, jika dia harus take lebih dari dua kali dari tiap scene, dia akan langsung meninggalkan lokasi. Tidak peduli itu dalam pembuatan video klip sahabatnya sendiri.

Mobil Sasuke sudah masuk dalam area parkir sebuah gedung. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu dia keluar menuju lantai tiga gedung tersebut. Dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah dihuni beberapa orang. Dia melihat manajernya, Hatake Kakashi, sudah duduk di salah satu bangku. Sutradara dan Naruto juga sudah ada disana. Sosok asing tertangkap oleh matanya. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan paras wanita barat yang dipertegas dengan warna mata hijaunya. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis.

Sasuke mengambil salah kursi di dekat Kakashi. Sang sutradara memperkenalkan nama sang model. Dia bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka membahas tema vido klip. Temanya tentang dua orang yang sangat berbeda dalam menyatukan cinta mereka. Mereka akan syuting di beberapa lokasi. Sasuke dan Sakura telah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti.

Mereka menuju lokasi syuting saat itu juga. Lokasi pertama ada di sebuah pinggiran sungai. Katanya itu menceritakan tempat pertama bertemu para odel nanti.

Sasuke berangkat bersama Kakashi, sedangkan Naruto berangkat bersama manajer dan Sakura. Sebuah tenda sudah dipasang agak jauh dari lokasi. Tenda itu akan menjadi tempat untuk menggani pakaian dan merias.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam tenda. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk. Ia melihat Sakura telah keluar dari sebuah bilik. Sakura telah mengenakan sebuah pakaian remaja untuk kostum syuting.

"Kau ingin ganti pakaian?" tanya Sakura dengan bahasa yang agak formal.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn." Lalu Sasuke mengambil 'kostum'-nya melewati Sakura dan masuk ke dalam bilik. Tidak btuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke berganti pakaian. Saske keluar menuju kursi di sebelah Sakura untuk sedikit touch-up. Sakura yang telah selesai di make-up memutar kursinya ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Hai. Kita belum berkenalan secara langsung. Aku Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya juga. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura yang menyadari kerutan di dahi sasuke, bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Ohh.. lumayan, tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa formal. Tapi aku lancar memakai bahasa sehari-hari." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, nanti aku mohon kerja samanya. Pengalaman aktingku tidak cukup banyak. Tapi aku akan berusaha mengimbangimu."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu menaruh harapan pada gadis di depannya itu. Sakura memang cantik tapi tidak menjadi jaminan jika dia bisa akting menurut Sasuke.

Syuting dilakukan hanya satu jam. Tanpa ada kesalahan kedua modelnya. Sutradara senang karena tidak melihat adegan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan lokasi karena Sakura harus take lebih dari dua kali.

Sasuke yang heran, bagaimana bisa yang hanya seorang model catwalk bisa berakting hanya dengan sedikit kesalahan. Karena biasanya model yang disandingkan denganya memiliki kualitas akting yang cukup buruk. Karena itulah Sasuke selalu me-wanti-wanti jika dipasangkan dengan seorang model.

Tapi Sakura berbeda. Ia bisa cepat mengerti adegan yang diarahkan sang sutradara. Sakura sudah mendapat satu poin di mata Sasuke.

Setelah para pemain sudah selesai mengganti baju, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang dengan sang Sutradara. Naruto tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus mengisi acara di sebuah acara musik. Jadi hanya Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang iku. Para kru sudah memilih tempat makan mereka sendiri.

Mereka sudah sampai di restoran Jepang. Mereka memilih ruangan yang private demi kepentinga Sasuke. Karena pasti banyak sekali yang mengenal Sasuke.

Mereka membicarakan tentang proses syuting tadi. Sang sutrdara cukup puas dengan akting Sakura. Begit juga dengan Sasuke. Tidak diragukan lagi karena dia adalaah seorang aktor watak yang masih muda.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol disana. Hanya mereka tanpa Sasuke yang terus menerus mengobrol.

Kemudian mereka pulang masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hari kedua mereka syuting di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sasuke dan sakura sedang berakting bagaimana meyakinkan orang tua sang pria untuk menerima sakura. Disitu Sakura harus berakting sedih hingga menangis. Adegan yang cukup meluapkan emosi.

Syuting juga tidak terlalu lama seperti kemarin. Setelah syuting mereka makan siang, kali ini tanpa sang sutradara dan kakashi. Kakashi ada urusan sehinnga harus lebih dulu meninggalkan lokasi. Jdi hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang makan siang bersama.

"Jadi kau benar-benar seorang aktor?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau baru tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Hanya saja saat pertama melihatmu, kukira kau seorang model sepertiku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena secara fisik kau seperti model. Karena hanya sedikit aktor yang memiliki fisik sepertimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Ya."

"Kau lahir disini?"

"Tidak. Aku lahir di Konoha." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Konoha? Dimana itu?"

"Dekat Tokyo. Hanya saja tidak sebesar Tokyo."

Sakura membentukkan bibirnya seperti hruf O.

"Kalau kau? Kau orang eropa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku hanya memiliki setengahnya. Ibuku orang Asia." Jawab Sakura.

"Jepang?"

"Indonesia."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku orang Inggris."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Tapi namamu Sakura Haruno. Bukankah itu nama orang Jepang."

Sakura tertawa, "Kau orang ke sejuta yang mengatakan itu. Ayah dan Ibuku menyukai budaya Jepang, setelah mereka menikah, mereka berbulan madu ke sini. Maka, jadilah aku." Jawabnya.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang merona karena pernyataannya barusan. "Jadi karena itu. Tapi apakah nama belakangmu benar-benar Haruno?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Haruno hanya nama tengahku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kenapa tidak memakai nama belakangmu?"

"Urusan keluarga."

"Keluargamu tidak setuju kau menjadi model?"

"Semacam itulah. Aku tidak ingin membawa nama keluargaku. Aku takut membuat mereka malu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" sakura sedikit mmiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sepertimu dulu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tetap melanjutkan karirmu. Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah. Berapa umurmu?"

Sasuke menyedot minuman di depannya. "dua puluh empat. Kau?"

"kalau aku sembilan belas tahun."

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurmu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu wajahku tua?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Tapi maksudmu itu, kan." Sindir Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Beginilah nasib orang dengan wajah yang sangat barat. Akan terlihat lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan wajah asia seumuran denganku. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujng bibirnya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sebal."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya, "Tentu saja. Gadis Asia sangat imut-imut. Aku benar-benar iri."

"Tapi kau cantik." Tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tinggal dimana?" kilah sasuke.

"Perasaan bukan itu yang kau katakan. Ehm.. Aku tinggal di Massachusets. U.S.A."

Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau tinggal disana? Orang tuamu tinggal disana?"

"Tidak, aku kuliah."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, mengingat nama universitas di Massachusets, "Harvard?"

Sakura mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak ingin orang menganggapnya sombong jika menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya."Kimia."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang menatap minuman yang sedang di aduknya itu dengan takjub. Tidak hanya cantik, Sakura juga pintar. Dia kuliah di Universitas nomor satu di dunia, dia bahkan mengambil jurusan yang sangat jarang orang ambil karena tingkat kesulitannya yang tinggi. Wanita barat memang bukan tipe Sasuke. Karena menurutnya, wania barat hanya mengandalkan fisik. Tapi Sakura bisa mengubah pandangannya tentang wanita barat. Ia membedakan Sakura karena otaknya. Sasuke memang menyukai orang-orang pintar. Ia jadi ingin lebih mengenal Sakura.

Sasuke menawarkan Sakura tumpangan. Sakura menyetujuinya. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara karena merasa sedikit lelah. Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen. Sebelum Sakura keluar dari mobil, Sasuke meminta nomor handphone Sakura. Sakura memberikannya dengan senang hati. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung memacu mobil menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa setelah mandi, lalu menyalakan televisi. Seperti biasa selalu ada berita tentang dia. Sasuke mematikan televisi karena merasa bosan dengan beritanya. Telepon berdering.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kapan kau pulang?" tanya suara wanita di telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sibuk."

"Kau ini! Kau tahu kan aku merindukanmu. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan kau tidak menemuiku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, jadwalku padat, bu."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau ada waktu kau harus mengunjungiku. Mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Ya."

Sambungan putus.

Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia tidak langsng tidur, dia menerima SMS dari Kakashi. Kakashi mengingatkan jika mereka akan syuting di Yokohama hari selasa nanti. Mereka akan mengambil gambar di pantai Yokohama. Scene terakhir dari video klip itu.

Hari sabtu dua hari lagi. Berarti hari sabtu adalah hari terakhir dia beremu dengan Sakura. Sasuke membuka handphone-nya kembali. Ia mencari di kontak handphone-nya, mencari abjad S.

Nama Sakura ada di urutan pertama pada abjad S di kontaknya. Sasuke sudah berniat ntuk menekan nomor Sakura, kemudian dia urungkan. Sasuke merasa gengsi dengan statusnya sebagai orang Jepang dan nama keluarganya. Tidak mungkin ia mengejar wanita barat, terlebih lagi dengan nama Uchiha yang disandangnya. Walaupun dia tidak memungkiri, jika dia tertarik dengan Sakura.

Dia meletakkan kembali handphone-nya di meja. Kemudian ia tertidur.

.

.

.

**ISHIGAKI**

Suasana bandara tidak terlalu ramai di hari selasa. Sakura menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke Ishigaki. Tidak lama menunggunya, Sakura segera menuju pesawat.

Hanya butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke Ishigaki. Suasana pantai sudah sangat terasa di resort tempat Sakura menginap nanti. Sakura beristirahat sebentar di kamarnya, sembari menunggu syuting. Syuting akan dilaksanakan sore hari, tepatnya saat ada sunset.

Sakura memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di Ishigaki bersama Kakashi satu jam setelah Sakura. Ia segera ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Kemudian segera ke lokasi. Ia langsung menemui sang sutradara yang sudah bersama di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat pakaian yang dipakai Sakura. Sakura memakai gaun sederhana berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Memperlihatkan lekuk bahunya. Gaunnya hampir semata kaki. Sasuke segera mengatur mimik mukanya.

"Kau terlalu mepet, Sasuke." Sindir Sutradara.

Dengan tampang stoicnya, "Tapi aku tidak terlambat."

Sang sutradara mendengus. "Kalian sudah tahu kan, apa yang harus kalian berdua lakukan pada scene terakhir untk video klip ini?"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalian harus terlihat natural. Benar-benar harus seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan." Sang sutradara menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ya." Jawab sakura.

"Sasuke, jika Sakura agak sulit untuk melakukannya. Kau harus membimbing dia."

"Hn."

"aku rasa instruksinya sudah cukup jelas." Sang sutradara melihat jam tangannya, lalu melihat ke laut. "Sepertinya hampir tiba. Kalian bersiaplah kesana." Perintahnya.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah laut. Mereka harus sedikt menenngelamkan diri mereka sampai sepinggang. Sakura sedikit kesulitan berjalan melewati air. Sasuke yang melihatnya, membantunya dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura hingga ke tempat yang dituju.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai disana. Mereka menghadap ke matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

"Sunsetnya indah sekali." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia juga melihat ujung rambut merah muda Sakura menyentuh air laut, ia tersenyum tipis. Senyuman Sasuke tidak bertahan lama. Karena terdengar teriakkan sang sutradara.

"Camera. Rolling.", "Act,,tion"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan, mengacuhkan sang matahari di sebelah mereka. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia namun juga sendu. Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pinggang Sakura menarik Sakura hingga mengikis jarak antara mereka.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampannya kepada Sakura. Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura yang penuh dengan lembut.

Sakura yang menerima ciuman dari Sasuke itu, membalasnya dengan sedikit menarik leher Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget karena perlakuan Sakura berusaha tetap tenang untuk bertahan pada posisinya selama satu menit. Dia tidak boleh terbawa suasana dan emosinya.

Sakura juga berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia menutup mata untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak tak karuan. Karena jika ia tetap membuka matanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke yang menjadi lawan mainnya ini.

Untung saja sang sutradara meneriakkan "Cut!". Mereka berdua hampir kehabisan napas.

Sakura dan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan dalih mengambil napas. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Setelah merasa cukup Sasuke mengatur napasnya, Ia melihat Sakura yang masih menundukan kepalanya dan masih merasakan tangan Sakura yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sasuke berdeham. Dengan spontan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Saat itu juga onyx dan emerald bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak di sekitar mereka. Di saat itu juga jantung kedua insan ini berdegup lebih kencang, seperti ingin meledak. Sakura meurunkan pandangannya ke bibir Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan lagi bibir itu. Tidak, Sakura tidak boleh melakukan itu. Ia harus profesional saat bekerja. Tapi ia menginginkannya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya di leher Sasuke, kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Saat ia melihat Sakura mulai menjauh darinya, ingin sekali rasanya menariknya kembali. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai artis yang jatuh cinta karena cinta lokasi. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan sakura.

Sakura memutuskan berjalan ke pantai lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin ada suasana canggung antara dia dan Sasuke. Ia belum siap untuk melihat ke arah belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut raven yag hanya melihat punggung Sakura, mulai mengikuti sang gadis menuju pantai.

Mereka segera diberi handuk oleh para kru ntuk megeringkan pakaian mereka, walaupun mereka tahu pakaian mereka tidak akan kering kecuali mengganti pakaian.

Salah satu kru memberikan Sakura kain pantai untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Sakura yang sedikit menerawang karena basah.

Sakura menerimanya, "Arigatou." Kemudian membungkukkan badan ke arah kru tersebut. Setelah selesai mengenakan kain pantai, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan handuk pada celananya yang basah. Ia merasa tidak enak saat meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Tidak akan kering jika seperti itu." Kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Hn. Setidaknya lebih baik."

"Benar juga." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"hmm..tidak juga." Sakura menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya karena bingung yang dilakukan Sakura, kemudian ia menerima tangan Sakura. "Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Kita sudah selesai syuting untuk video klip ini. Semoga hasilnya baik."

Sasuk terkekeh. Tidak meyangka apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. "Hn."

Kemudian mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke menuju para kru. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada semua kru yang ada.

Dari dulu Sakura memang dikenal dengan keramahannya. Dia melakukannya dengan tidak pandang bulu. Entah orang itu kaya atau miskin. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang tentu saja menambahkan poinnya di mata Sasuke.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Yang benar saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Kakashi meggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu dia bukan seleramu, tapi siapa yang tahu jodohmu nanti."

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi. Bukannya merasa takut, Kakashi malah mengeluarkan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Karena kesal dengan Kakashi, Sasuke segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke pergi dari pantai, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura, ia melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura yang kemudian dibalas lambaian juga.

Dengan kasar ia mengempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia kesal dengan ekpresi jahil Kakashi saat ia tertangkap basah memperhatikan Sakura. Kakashi adalah orang paling dekat setelah kakaknya dan Naruto. Jadi Kakashi tahu selera gadis yang disukai Sasuke. Gadis jepang, manis, cantik, sopan, pintar, mungil.

Mengenai selera perempuannya, ia jadi teringat kembali dengan Sakura. Teringat dengan ciumannya dengan Sakura. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Sasuke terngiang-ngiang adegan ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia bisa melupakan dengan cepat, meskipun itu adegan yang cukup panas dengan napsu yang mengebu-ngebu dari lawan mainnya. Tapi dengan Sakura berbeda, ciuman yang sederhana dengan Sakura bisa membuat menempel terus di keplanya. Bagaimana Sakura membalas ciumannya dengan bibir penuhnya, bagaimana cara Sakura menggantungkan tangganya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana dengan pediriannya yang hanya akan menyukai gadis Jepang yang mungil. Dan juga dengan reputasinya sebagai aktor yang tidak pernah terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya. Apalagi ia seorang Uchiha, tak ada satupun dari tiap generasi menikahi pasangan yang bukan Jepang apalagi seorang Eropa atau Amerika. Sedari kecil orang tuanya menekankan bahwa orang diluar jepang itu tidak ada yang benar-benar baik. Karena doktrin itulah bagaimana membentuk selera Sasuke terhadap perempuan, teman-temannya dan orang dilingkungannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi tetap saja wajah Sakura yang muncul.

.

.

.

Malam ini sang sutradara mengadakan makan malam dengan para kru dan model video klip mereka. Kecuali Naruto, ia sibuk mengisi acara off air di luar kota. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika mereka meyelesaikan syuting harus mengadakan acara makan-makan meskipun tidak meriah.

Suara gelak tertawa para kru terdengar di seluruh restoran tersebut. Untung saja resort lagi sepi, jadi mereka tidak akan diusir oleh manajer resort tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sering mengumbar senyum lebar hingga tawa mendengar candaan para kru dan sang sutradara. Jarang sekali ada yang membuatnya bisa tertawa selepas ini.

Berbeda dengan pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekenanya jika ada salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan lelucon. Bukan karena leluconnya tidak lucu, ia sedikit gugup jika matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata hijau gadis itu. Kadang ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengobrol dengan Sakura, tapi ia urungkan, karena ia tahu Kakashi sedang mengawasinya. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan jika ia menyukai Sakura. Jika Kakashi mengetahuinya, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Kakashi dan kakaknya.

Makan selesai sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Beberapa orang kembali ke kamar, beberapa lagi pergi ke pantai.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia berencana ingin lari pagi di pinggir pantai, sehingga ia harus tidur lebih awal jika tidak ingin kesiangan. Pasti pantai menjadi ramai jika matahari sudah mulai naik.

Ia menaiki ranjang, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak langsung tidur, ia malah mengingat-ingat makan malam tadi. Mengingat betapa lucunya teman-teman barunya itu, sutradara yang baik, dan.. Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedikit kesal. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Jika saja tidak ada para kru, dan hanya dia dan Sasuke... "Arrgghh.." sakura teriak frustasi. Dia belum pernah merasa setertarik ini dengan lelaki. Sempat terbersit di dalam pikirannya jika ia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Dan membayangkan Sasuke menolaknya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Mengapa ia merasa menjadi gadis yang centil.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur jika terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak makan seafood yang berbumbu pedas. Sakura membuka kulkas yang tersedia di kamarnya. Hanya ada air mineral saja Kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat jam, baru jam setengah sebelas.

"sepertinya masih cukup aman jika aku pergi ke minimarket yang ada di sebelah resort" katanya seraya merapikan baju terusan cokelat sedikit-dibawah-lututnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia membuka tas travelnya, kemudian ia mengambil cardigan krem yang sedikit tebal.

Sakura melewati pintu kamar Sasuke. Jantungnya kembali berdegup, padahal ia tidak melihat wujud Sasuke. ia berpikir untuk menawarkan apakah Sasuke mau titip Sesuatu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, mungkin nanti saja lewat telepon.

Di mini market Sakura menaruh dua kotak susu cair rasa stroberi ke dalam keranjang, satu untuk malam ini dan yang satu untuk pagi. Dia melewati area makanan ringan ia mengambil satu bungkus biskuit dan satu bungkus keripik kentang ukuran cukup besar.

Sepertinya makanan tersebut cukup untuk cemilannya malam ini, kemudian ia merogoh hndphone yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia mencari nomor Sasuke di kontaknya. Ia ragu menekn nomor tersebut, ia takut menganggu jika Sasuke sudah tidur. Tapi ia ingin mendengar suara pemuda raven itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menelpon Sasuke, jika lebih dari tiga deringan tidak diangkat, ia menganggap Sasuke sudah tidur.

.

.

.

Suara ringtone handphone terdengar saat Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya itu. Sakura. Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini Sakura menghubunginya. Dengan segera ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya."

"Ehmm Sasuke-san, kau sudah tidur? Maaf jika sudah mengganggumu."

"Aku belum tidur. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah.

"Aku sedang di mini market. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Sasuke memeriksa kulkasnya, hanya ada air mineral. "Soft drink jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin membayarnya."

"Hn."

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke mengambil celana panjang dan kaos berbahan cotton dari lemarinya. Lalu ia duduk di sofa dan meyalakan tv sambil menunggu Sakura datang. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel. Apakah Sakura? Tidak mungkin Sakura secepat ini. Ia kemudian membuka pintu, ternyata Kakashi. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terbersit pada wajah Sasuke.

Kakashi menatapnya bingung, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?" tanya sasuke balik.

"Kenapa wajah mu kecewa saat membukakan aku pintu. Kau sedang menunggu seeorang?" tanya kakashi.

"Tidak. Ada apa kaU kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, besok kita akan berangkat jam sebelas. Kau harus sudah sampai di Tokyo jam dua siang. Untuk menandatangani kontrak film barumu. Itu saja." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hn."

Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Sakura di depan pintu.

Kakashi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya,"Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menaikkan bungkusan kecil bertuliskan nama mini market.

Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan huruf O. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya dengan dia. Kakashi menaikkan kedua alisnya ditambah dengan senyuman mengejek dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam. "Sakura. Aku keluar duluan ya."

"oh.. ya." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

Lalu Kakashi menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu, menungu Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam atau mengusirnya keluar karena mengganggu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang masih diam di dpan pintu, menyuruhnya masuk."Masuklah."

Sakura melepaskan sepatu ketsnya, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa dengan mrentangkan kedua tangannya di kepala sofa. Sakura meletakkan soft drink di meja yang ada di depan Sasuke. sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri.

"Kau tidak duduk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

"tidak juga sih. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Apakah aku terlihat terganggu?" sasuke menaikkan sedikit kedua tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kita mengobrol saja."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke dengan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. membelakangi tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas sofa, karena hanya ada satu sofa di sana. Sakura sangat gugup karena jaraknya sangat dekat, ia menutupinya dengan berpura-pura melihat tayangan di tv.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak kalah gugup dengan Sakura. Ia memang menginginkan Sakura disini, tapi ia susah sekali melihat wajah Sakura jika ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Kakashi memesankan kamar yang hanya memiliki satu sofa. Semua salah Kakashi menurutnya. Kasihan sekali Kakashi, ia disalahkan karena masalah yang tidak ia lakukan.

Sasuke menarik tangannya yang ada di belakan kepal Sakura, agar ia bisa lebih mudah melihat wajah melihat Sakura sedang menusukkan sedotan kecil pada bagian atas kotak yang dipegan Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil soft drink di depannya. "Kau minum susu?"

Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan,"Ya."

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Aneh melihatku minum susu?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau memang aneh."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Sakura kembali menyedot susunya.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah tv, meskipun ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang ditayangkan. Pikirannya masih terfokus pa da gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Sakura berdeham, "Sasuke-san, kau punya pacar?" ada angin apa hingga ia punya keberanian bertanya seperti itu.

Sasuke cukup terkejut, ia meneguk kembali minumannya untuk menutupi keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak punya."

Sebuah teriakan kemenangan menggema dalam pikiran Sakura. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh atas pertanyaannya ia hanya menanggapinya dengan O saja.

Perasaan sebal muncul pada Sasuke disebabkan tanggapan Sakura. Ia berharap lebih ada ekspresi senang pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Pacar maksudmu? Aku tidak harus menjawabnya, kan."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Apa-apaan gadis ini. Apa maksud dari jawabannya. Sebenarnya Sakura punya kekasih atau tidak. Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan dalam diri Sasuke. demi gengsinya ia tidak bertanya lagi pada Sakura mengenai hal itu.

Sasuke kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. " Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab." Menyesap kembali soft drink-nya. "Berapa lama kau akan di Jepang?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar, "sekitar tiga minggu lagi."

Sasuke mengingat-ingat jadwalnya sekitar tiga minggu ke depan. Suting film, iklan, rapat bisnis kecil-kecilannya. Jadwalnya cukup padat. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hanya tiga minggu saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hmm.. memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan." Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Tepat sasaran pertanyaan Sakura, membuat Sasuke berhenti bernapas. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini mengetahui rencananya.

"Apakah kau mengaharapkannya?" sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya.

Sakura merasa tertohok dengan jawaban (pertanyaan balik Sasuke). sudah jelas sekali Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Tidak pernah Sakura merasakan penolakan.

Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Tidak juga."

Sasuke cukup kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura. Ingin rasanya ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pangkuannya. Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman, ia ingin pergi dari kamar Sasuke. ia berpura-pura melihat jam di handphone-nya. Sudah jam setengah dua belas. Sepertinya masuk akal jika menggunakan alasan itu.

"Sasuke-san, sepertinya sudah cukup malam. Aku harus kembali ke kamar." Kata Sakura masih melihat layar handphone-nya.

"Benarkah."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, "Ya."

Sasuke baru ingin berdiri, Sakura mencegahnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri kok. Aku tidak akan tersasar." Ujar Sakura

Sasuke kembali duduk.

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya, "Selamat malam, Sasuke-san." Lalu Sakura pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

Sasuke masih menginginkan Sakura di dekatnya. Masih ingin melihat wajahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengejar Sakura. Sakura baru saja ingin memakai sepat kets-nya, ia berbalik mendengar suara langkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang keting.." tanya Sakura belum selesai. Tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke. sasuke menarik pinggang sakura, hingga tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya.

"K-kau kenapa, Sasuke-san?" sakura tergugup menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke arah mata Sakura dengan lembut. ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukan ini. Ia hanya menginginkan Sakura. "Aku ingin kau disini."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. Ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan 'menginginkannya'. Untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya ia bertanya lagi. "Bukankah ini sudah malam? Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menndukkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Ia memberi kecupan kecil. "Tidakkah kau dengar, aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa senang dengan pernyataan Sasuke, tapi juga merasa takut pada pemilik mata onyx itu. Ia tahu ada sinyal bahaya yang sedang berbunyi lantang di kepalanya. Dilain pihak ia juga menginginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meanatap mata Sakura dengan intens. Ia menunggu jawaban dari gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke mulai taku jika Sakura menolaknya, kemudian ia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkraman tangan sakura yang ada di kedua bahunya disusul dengan ciuman kecil dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura memundurkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya karena menerima persetujuan Sakura.

Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan lagi pada dahi dan pipi Sakura. "Panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura." Perintahnya.

"Sasuke.." Sakura memindahkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sasuke ke leher pemuda itu. Dengan respon Sakura, Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Sakura dengan ciuman yang sangat dalam.

**TBC**

**Maaf jika masih banyak typo, aku malas memeriksanya kembali karena cukup panjang. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku masih seorang junior dalam hal per-fanfiction-an dan sudah membuat fanfic rated M. Aku sudah tertangkap basah jika aku seorang hentai. Aku merasa dirtihhh Heeheheh. **

**Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatka diri untuk membaca fanfic abal ini, jika tidak keberatan mohon untuk review-nya.**

Untuk kota Ishiki, aku tidak tahu apakah disana ada bandara atau tidak, dan lama perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Ishiki hanya asumsi saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura menutup matanya saat Sasuke mulai menciumnya dengan ganas. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya saat sakura membuka akses untuknya. Lidah mereka bertarung di dalam sana, lidah Sasuke ditahan oleh lidah Sakura. Tidak ingin kalah dari Sakura, Sasuke mengelus paha Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. Ia mengabsen barisan gigi Sakura hingga beberapa kali. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberikan oksigen kepada mereka berdua. Merasa puas dengan bibir sakura, ia memindahkan jajahannya pada leher jenjang Sakura. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan hingga meninggalkan kissmark.

"Nghhh.." desah Sakura saat ia merasakan bibir Sasuke berada di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Sasuke melepaskan kaitan tangannya dipinggang Sakura, untuk melepaskan cardigan krem yang dipakai Sakura tanpa melepaskan jajahannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya di bahu Sakura yang melengkung sempurna hingga lengan atas gadis pink itu.

Kaki Sakura mulai melemas karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia belum pernah mendapatkan yang seperti ini. Sasuke merasakan pegangan Sakura pada bahunya semakin mengerat. Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sakura. Ia kembali mencium gadis di hadapannya itu. Sasuke sedikit mengngkat tubuh Sakura, lalu mengaitkan kedua kaki Sakura di pinggangnya. Sasuke membawa mereka berdua ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman.

Sasuke membanting tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang dengan Sakura di bawahnya. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka ntuk melepaskan minidress Sakura. Ia terperangah melihat kulit putih mulus Sakura. Pemandangan tubuh bagaikan dewi Yunani sedang disuguhkan di depan matanya. Sasuke membungkuk di atas tubuh Sakura, kemudian menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke bawah tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan kaitan bra gadisnya itu. Entah dia lempar kemana benda itu.

Sasuke kembali menindih Sakura, ia menyentuh ringan kedua payudara Sakura hingga menegang. Ia kembali mengecup leher, kemudian nail ke atas. Mengulum ujung telinga Sakura. "Ngghhnn." Desahan tertahan Sakura terdengar oleh Sasuke, sehingga membuat seringaian di wajah lelaki itu.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mulai turun ke bawah, menelusup ke balik celana dalam Sakura. Tangannya mengelus permukaan daerah sensitif itu, membuat Sakura menggelinjang nikmat. Satu jari Sasuke memasuki lubang yang sudah basah itu kemudian menggerakannya di dalam sana. Ditambah lagi dua jari disana hingga membuat Sakura terpekik karena rasa perih, namun menjadi nikmat setelahnya.

Lelaki itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan menjilat seluruh permukaan dada gadis pink itu. Hasrat Sakura mulai melambung, seperti ingin mencapai sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"ahhhnn.. Saaasuukeehh.." klimaks pertama Sakura datang membanjiri jari-jari Sasuke dibawah sana. Tanpa segan ia menjilat cairan Sakura. Napas sakura terengah-engah setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang menerpanya tadi.

Melihat tubuh sakura yang sudah ditutupi keringat, membuatnya tergoda untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka pertahanan terakhir Sakura kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura. Wajahnya memerah melihat lorong hangat di depannya. Ia mulai memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura.

Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke mulai menggesekkan miliknya pada permukaan kewanitaannya.

"Tahanlah sebentar."

"Arrghhh..!" Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari sasuke memasuki dirinya. Rasa perih dan panas bercampur. Sasuke sendiri merasakan kejantannya diremas di dalam sana hampir membuatnya mendesah.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, ia menatap heran pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Ternyata Sakura masih perawan. Membuatnya menambahkan satu poin di matanya. Sakura sendiri tidak melihat sedang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram saat mulai menerobos sebuah penghalang. Dengan sekali dorongan ia menembusnya, diikuti jeritan kesakitan menggema di kamar itu. Aliran darah kesucian membasahi seprei putih dibawah mereka.

Sasuke menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata Sakura, "Sorry..".

Sakura hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum karena Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"Look at me, Sakura." Sasuke merayap pada tubuh Sakura, memeluknya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Terasa sedikit sulit karena sempitnya milik Sakura. Ia melakukan gerakannya secara teratur. Karena ia tahu ini pertama kalinya Sakura melakukannya.

Sakura juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sebagai tanda ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Sasuke tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dari tempo lambat hingga cepat.

Tangannya yang bebas meremas dada Sakura dan mulutnya melahap payudara satunya. Sakura mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Sasuke terus menerus mendapat perlakuan yang luar biasa dari lelaki di atasnya. Tangannya mencengkram rambut Sasuke untuk menariknya lebih dalam.

Lorong kewanitaan Sakura semakin mengencang, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Saaasssuukkeeehhh.."klimaks kedua sampai dengan tusukkan keras dari Sasuke. Cairan klimaks membasahi milik Sasuke di dalam Sana. Sasuke terus mempercepat gerakannnya hingga beberapa kali.

"Arrgg!" geraman tertahan keluar dari mulu Sasuke tanda ia sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Ia membenamka kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sakura untuk menutupi ekspresi kenikmatan. Tubuhnya masih bergerak menikmati sisa klimaksnya.

Sakura merasakan kehangatan mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Ia kelelahan, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan Sasuke yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mereka sehinnga sekarang ia ada di posisi bawah. Ia menarik Sakura yang telah tidur ke dalam dekapannya dan merapikan anak rambut merah muda Sakura yang berantakan. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela kamar Sasuke, berhasil membuat Sakura terbangun. Ia mengerenyit karena merasakan perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. dengan spontan wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi kasur yang lain, tidak ia temukan Sasuke disana.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar mandi. Sasuke keluar dengan celana pendek selutut sambil mengelap rambut lancipnya yang basah. Ia melihat Sakura sudah bangun dengan selimut masih menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Rambut Sakura yang berantakan menambah kesan seksi membuatnnya tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura masih belum sadar sepenuhnya untuk menyadari yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

"Ohayou." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari, sehingga membuat pipinya merona. Sasuke semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut Sakura.

"mandilah. Aku akan membawakan bajumu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi masih dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin. Meampakkan tanda kemerahan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri sekaligus merasa bersalah. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan putri kesayangan mereka. Pasti ia langsung dibunuh. Ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu, karena bagaimanapun ini sudah terjadi dan waktu tidak bisa diulang kembali. Terlebih lagi ia melakukannya dengan Sasuke. pria yang membuatnya gila selama seminggu ini.

Dia memang belum begitu mengenal Sasuke, tapi ia merasa dapat mempercayainya. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi memang begitulah jika sedang jatuh cinta. Membuat prinsipmu tidak berbanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan.

.

.

.

Kakashi sudah selesai merapihkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Tiket dan segala macamnya sudah ia siapkan. Tinggal mengurus barang-barang Sasuke. kakashi keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sasuke yang hanya berjark beberap pintu dari kamarnya. Ia memencet bel kamar Sasuke sampai beberapa kali. Cukup lama sampai Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Kau lama sekali."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kakashi meggelengkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke dalam. Kakashi aget bukan main melihat sosok yang tak seharusnya disini. Ia melihat Sakura di dalam kamar Sasuke. ia masih megingat pakaian Sakura yang dipakaiya emalam sama dengan yang dipakainya sekarang. Dengan rambut setengah basah dan tangan yang berusaha menutupi leher dengan bercak kemerahan.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau disini?"

Sakura sedikit panik dengan pertanyaan Kakashi, "a-aa.. Ya, aku ketiduran." Katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan artisnya itu. Bukan pertama kalinya ia memergoki Sasuke melakukannya dengan seorang gadis.

"Sakura, kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku? Sekitar jam sebelas."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau pergi denganku saja."

"Boleh saja."

Kakashi mengangguk tanda setuju. Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke setelah ia mendapatkan ciuman di pipi oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan keadaan ranjang Sasuke yang sangat berantakan. Ia membantu Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya.

"Jadi... apakah kau menggunakan pengaman?" tanya kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengingat jika ia tidak menggunakannya. 'Sial' umpatnya dalam hati. "Tidak."

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau ceroboh, Sasuke. bagaimana jika ia hamil?"

Tanpa berpikir Sasuke menjawab, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Mudah sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan image-mu. Kau seorang aktor terkenal. Dan kau anak Uchiha."

"Aku sudah punya bisnis restoran." Jawabnya datar.

"Bisnis seperti itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu."

Sasuke menatap tajam kepada Kakashi. "Mengapa kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Belum tentu terjadi, kan."

Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura teradap pemuda raven itu. Sasuke selalu bisa memperhitungkan rencananya. Tapi Sakura mampu membuatnya belok dari jalan prinsipnya.

Untung saja saat Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke resort sangat sepi dan para kru juga sudah pulag pagi tadi. Dengan segera ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana denim panjang. Ia menutupi lehernya yang kemerahan dengan scraft tipis. Sudah beres dengan pakaiannya, ia pergi meninggalkan kamar. Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah menunggu di lobi.

Mereka bertigapergi menuju bandara dengan menggunakan taksi. Sakura sudah memesan tiket kelas dua untuk penerbangannya ke Tokyo. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke memberikan Sakura tiket kelas eksekutif . Tentu saja Sakura menolaknya dengan halus karena sayang tiket yang sudah ia beli jika tidak terpakai.

Sasuke tetap memaksanya dengan dalih ingin duduk bersama Sakura dengan leluasa. Sakura luluh mendengar alasan Sasuke yang konyol itu. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan tingkah mereka.

Di dalam pesawat, Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura, seperti terdapat lem kayu diantara telapak tangan mereka. Kadang-kadang saat pramugari melintas di samping mereka, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya, takut jika membuat Sasuke masuk dalam acara infotainment. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dengan keposesifan Sasuke.

Sesampai di Tokyo, mereka pergi ke apartemennya dan Sasuke bersama Kakashi harus pergi ke sebuah PH untuk menandatangani kontrak filmnya yang baru.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Sasuke baru saja tiba di kantor PH untuk film Sasuke yang baru. Sang produser sudah menunggu di dalam ruangannya, ia langsung menyambut Sasuke dan Kakashi. Ia tahu jika Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Maka, ia langsung menyodorkan map berisi kontrak untuk film terbarunya.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan membaca isi kontrak tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memahaminya, karena semua kontrak film yang ia terima isinya hampir sama semua. Ia meletakkan kembali map tersebut dan meminta pulpen pada sang sutradara ntuk menandatangani kontraknya.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai syutingnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Sang produser memajukan tubuhnya, menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, "Kita akan mulai bulan depan, kalian tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Kemudian ia menatap lagi sang produser. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku dengar baru-baru ini kau sedang ada proyek dengan Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke. Kalau boleh tahu, proyek tentang apa?" tanya Produser.

"Aku menjadi model video klip untuk lagu terbarunya." Jawabnya datar.

"Apakah sudah selesai?"

"kami baru saja selesai kemarin." Jawab Kakashi.

"Jadwalmu padat sekali ya." Ujar sang sutrdara dengan terkekeh.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kakashi sudah mulai merasakan hawa kebosanan dari Sasuke.

"Jiraiya-san, sepertinya kami sudah harus pergi." Kata Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup sibuk. Baiklah sampai bertemu bulan depan." Jiraiya mengulurkan tngannya pada Kakashi dan Sasuke. mereka berdua membalasnya dengan jabat tangan. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jiraiya.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian meninggalkan kantor.

"Kau mau kemana habis dari sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin makan." jawab Sasuke.

Mengingat mereka berdua belum makan siang sejak sampai di bandara.

"Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku ingin makan nasi." Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Kita ke tempat biasa saja."

Sasuke hanya megangguk. Kemudian ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke restoran tradisional jepang. Memang masakan jepang adalah makanan favoritnya. Karena dari kecil orang tuanya lebih banyak menyediakan menu tradisional Jepang.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk menyantap makan siang atau sore mereka. Sasuke mengantar Kakashi sampai di depan apartementnya. Lalu ia segera menuju rumahnya.

Sampai di rumah sasuke segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

Ia terbangun dan langsung mengecek handphone, ternyata sudah jam enam sore. Ia menekan nama pada kontak handphone yang bisa dibaca Sakura. Dia menunggu sampai tiga deringan tidak diangkat juga oleh Sakura. Dia langsung menutupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan akan meneleponnya kembali.

Kurang dari setengah jam, pemilk onyx itu sudah slesai mandi dan berpakaian. Mengambil kembali ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesa masuk, salah satunya ada nama Sakura pada layar handpone-nya. Ia langsung membukanya.

_**Ada apa,Sasuke? Maaf tadi aku sedang mandi.**_

Sasuke langsung membayangkan wajah Sakura yang segar setelah mandi. ia pergi menuju ruang tv dan menyadarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kemudian membalas pesan dari Sakura.

_**Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu.**_

Tidak lama pesannya dibalas oleh Sakura.

_**Benarkah? Jadi kau merindukanku?**_

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

_**Apakah aku mengatakan jika aku merindukanmu?**_

Kali ini Sakura tidak langsung membalasnya. Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit Sasuke mengecek ponselnya. Masih belum ada balasan dari gadis itu.

Sasuke berpikir, mungkinkah Sakura marah pada pesannya yang terakhir tadi. Mengapa ia menjadi merasa bersalah seperti ini. sebelum-sebelumnya para gadis lah yang 'menyerangnya' duluan, dan tidak jarang ia tidak membalasnya. Tapi dengan Sakura, ia mala merasa menjadi budak gadis itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon. Tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Ia menekan kembali nomor Sakura, pada deringan ke enam baru tersambung.

"Ya. Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik napasnya.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas?" tanyanya datar.

"Haruskah aku membalasnya?"

"Kau harus membalasnya."

"Kenapa harus? Kau bilang kau tidak merindukanku."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi kau marah hingga tidak membalas pesanku."

"Mungkin."

"bukankah aku mengatakan jika aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Itu sudah mewakilkan."

"Aku anggap itu permintaan maaf mu, Sasuke. sebenarnya baterai ponselku habis, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu. " terdengar suara Sakura tawa kecil.

Sasuke makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Apakah besok kau ada acara?"

"besok aku akan menghadiri rehearsall untuk rancangan Marc Jacobs."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sampai malam."

"selama itu?"

"Mereka harus mengukur tubuhku untuk menyesuaikan dengan rancangan mereka, menetapkan make-up and haircut. Dan juga blocking. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang besok."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali."

"Hn. Kau berhutang satu makan siang padaku."

"Okay, sir."

Sasuke terkekeh. "aku belum cukup puas mendengar suaramu, tapi besok kau harus bangun pagi. Jadi.. good night, Sakura."

"Good night."

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Sakura bicarakan di telepon dengan Sasuke, dia memang harus bangun pagi-pagi. Ia berangkat ke salah satu gedung untuk mendapatkan brieffing. Penata gaya, penata panggung, penta rias dan rambut dan jga sang desainer.

Sakura dan para modelnya sudah berkali-kali harus bolak-balik ejaan diatas panggung itu. Mebiarkan wajah dan rambutnya untuk ditata oleh ahlinya. Ia hanya mendapat istirahat saat makan siang, ia dan model lainnya baru pulang sekitar jam lima sore.

Sakura langsung tepar. Ia hanya memakan roti untuk makan malamnya, karena ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk membuka matanya lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke acara Marc Jacobs?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seraya memasang kancing kemejanya.

Kakashi mengambil jas berwarna hitam, "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau tidak suka dengan acara fashion seperti ini." ia menyodorkan jas hitam tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil jas tersebut dari tangan Kakashi, "Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan. Kau sendiri yang pernah menyuruhku untuk menghadiri acara semacam itu." Ujarnya sambil mengenakan jas.

"iya sih. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Dimana undangannya?"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu ia merogoh tasnya. Ia memberi Sasuke undangan tersebut. Sasuke segera menuju garasi mobilnya. Ia mengantar Kakashi sampai ke stasiun dekat rumahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama menuju gedung tersebut.

Sudah cukup banyak wartawan dari acara televisi dan majalah fashion terkenal di Jepang dan di luar negeri. Sasuke berjalan di karpet merah, ia hanya berhenti sebentar untuk diambil gambarnya karena ia tidak begitu suka sorot kamera.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Seorang petugas mengantarnya menuju tempat duduk yang sudah tertera namanya. Ternyata dia mendapat sudah 'teman mengobrol' disana.

"Teme.., tumben sekali kau datang." Kata Naruti denga cengira khasnya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang? Kau ingin melihat para model cantik itu, bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin." Jawabnya datar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan curiga, "Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesini."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Hmm." Naruto menggaruk pelan dagunya dengan jari-jarinya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia lebih memilih diam sampai menunggu acara dimulai. Naruto yang merasa dicuekin, merasa kesal dan berhenti mengganggu Sasuke.

Acara dibuka dengan sambutan dari MC dan beberaa orang yang ahli dalam fashion. Setelah itu satu persatu model keuar dari backstage. Mereka mengenalkan gaun bertema musing semi. Warna cokelat muda mendominasi rancangan Marc Jacobs.

Kaki jenjang mereka tidak lupa dihiasi denga high heel yang super tinggi. Memebuat mereka semakin terlihat kurus.

Sasuke sudah mulai merasa bosan karena sosok yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung muncul. Rasa bosan Sasuke terbayar saat sorang model dengan rambut merah mudanya yang di tata berantakan ke atas, keluar menggunakan gaun dengan panjang sampai ke lantai, hingga gaun tersebut terseret saat berjalan.

Sasuke sedikit mengerenyit melihat wajah Sakura dengan make-up yang cukup dramatis, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan wanitanya itu menurut Sasuke. sasuke tidak pernah melepas dari setiap langkah Sakura hingga ia kembali masuk ke backstage.

"Bukankah itu Sakura?" tunjuk Naruto sebelum Sakura masuk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Rambutnya. Aku hanya mengenal satu orang dengan rambut pink."

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Kakashi." Naruto kembali menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang dia katakan!"

"Bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengannya." Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda-mengejek.

Sasuke tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, tapi denga tatapan tajam. Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Sasuke sudah men-deathglare-nya.

Sakura muncul lagi bersama sang desainer, ternyata dia menjadi model utama dalam fashin show ini. lalu ia dan para modelnya kembali ke belakang panggung. Acara pun selesai ditandai dengan tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menghapus make-up-nya dan mengganti gaun dengan bajunya sendiri. Ia berpamitan dengan para model dan semua penata rias dan rambut. Ia kemudian keluar menggunakan jaket dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambutnya masih sedikit kaku karena hairspray yang disemprotkan.

Sakura enunggu taksi di belakang gedung, ia menghindari wartawan. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang ia kenal berhenti di depannya.

Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya,, ia menyuruh sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Sasuke menunjuk undangan yang ada di dashboard. Sakura hanya berkata ohh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin menagih janji."

Sakura membuka hoodie-nya, "Asalkan kau tidak malu berjalan denganku." Ia menunjuk rambut kakunya.

"Tidak masalah."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke restoran jepang yang biasa aku kunjungi."

"oke."

Sasuke memacu mobilnya hingga sampai di restoran tersebut.

Restorannya cukup sepi, mungkin karena masih jam kantor. ia dan Sakura duduk di meja dekat panggng kecil. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih suka di tempa yang sedikit di pojok ruangan, karena ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi restoran sedang sepi, ia tidak masalah.

Mereka dihampiri seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Mereka memesan sushi. Setelah itu pelayan itu pergi. Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sakura memperhatikan sekitar restoran, memang hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sasuke. lalu sebuah piano yang berada di atas panggung merebut perhatiannya.

Sakura berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung. Ia membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh tuts piano. Nada-nada lembut keluar dari piano tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan menatap ke arah suara piano sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Sasuke baru keluar dari toilet. Ia tidak melihat Sakura di mejanya, tapi ia mendengar suara piano dan suara yang jernih dari panggung kecil itu. Ia mengenal lagu yang dimainkan Sakura. Salah satu soundtrack film remaja, Only Hope. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sampai Sakura selesai memainkan piano.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat menuruni tangga. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama kembali duduk.

"Kau bisa bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?"

"Hanya hobi." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, "Kau itu berbakat, Sakura"

Sakura tersipu, "Daripada itu, aku ingin tahu apa hobimu?"

"Aku suka bermain games dan drum."

"Kau bisa bermain drum? Maukah kau menunjukkan permainanmu?"

"Boleh saja. Kapan kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke

"kapan saja jika kau bisa."jawaba Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

" kau ada waktu?"

Sakura mengingat jadwalnya, "Mungkin minggu depan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa lama sekali? Apa saja yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya. "aku ada pemotretan beberapa majalah dan ada keperluan di luar kota."

"Semoga aku sabar menunggumu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Pesanan mereka sudah datang. sakura yang sudah sangat merasa lapar langsung menyantap. Sasuke terkejut melihat cara Sakura makan.

"Maaf jika membuatmu jijik dengan cara makanku, tapi aku sungguh lapar." Sakura kembali menyumpiti sushinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah yang banyak."

"Sushi disini sangat enak ya. Bagaimana kau mengetahui tempat ini?"

"pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah. Aku diberitahu Kakashi."

"sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Kakashi. Terlihat lebih seperti saudara daripada manajermu."

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, "dia teman baik kakakku. Jadi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku juga."

Sakura meneguk minumannya. "Hmm.. jadi kau punya kakak? Aku juga. Berapa banyak kakakmu?"

"Hanya satu orang. Laki-laki. Kalau kau?"

"Kakakku juga laki-laki. Dimana kakakmu sekarang?"

"Dia bekerja dengan ayahku."

"Kau tidak ikut bekerja denganya?"

"Karea suatu hal aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Tapi sekarang kau menjadi aktor terkenal."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sakura mengambil lagi sushi yang masih ada dippiringnya. Kali ini ia menghayati rasa makanan itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sakura menelan sushinya,"Aku sedang menebak bumbu apa yang dicampur didalamnya."

"Menebak?"

"Hmm, hanya ingin tahu walaupun aku tidak bisa membuatnya."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Sakura mengangguk, "tapi tidak jago seperti chef."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya, "Kalau begitu kau berhutang masakan buatanmu kepadaku."

Sakura memutar bola atanya, "Kenapa kau suka seenaknya membuatkanku hutang. Baiklah."

Sasuke tertawa. Mereka megobrol cukup lama. Sasuke mengantar Saura hingga di sepan apartemennya. Sauke menarik lengan Sakura saat Sakura ingin membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga mendekat pada wajahnya. Ia melumat bibir Sakura dngan lembut. lalu melepasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, jika kau mempunyai hutang padaku minggu depan."

Sakura manarik ujung bibirnya, "aku akan mengingatnya." Ia mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai balasannya. Lalu ia membuka pintu mobil dan pergi.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Sakura berada di Jepang. Ia cukup sibuk untuk pemotretan, syuting iklan dan fashion show. Belum lagi ditambah dengan tugas dari kampusnya yang harus membuatnya membawa buku dan laptop saat liburan.

Hari ini ia akan memasak di rumah Sasuke. Maka dari itu, pagi ini ia sudah pergi bebelanja ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di supermarket jika Sasuke ikut bersama dengannya.

Sakura akan memasak untuk makan malam mereka , karena Sasuke mempunyai pekerjaan hingga sore nanti. Sembari ia menunggu hingga sore ia membereskan pakaian dan kamarnya. Tinggal satu minggu ia akan berada di Jepang. Dia tidak ingin kerepotan sebelum hari H kepulangannya.

Setelah beres-beres dan makan siang, ia memutuskan untuk menyicil tugas kuliahnya sambil meunggu Sasuke menjemput di apartemennya. Semalam ia memberikan nomor kamarnya pada saat mereka mengobrol di telepon.

Sekitar jam empat sore, bel berbunyi di dari kamar Sakura. Sakura melihat dari lubang pintu. Ternyata yang datang Sasuke, lalu ia membukakan pintunya.

"Hey." Sakura menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura yang berada di depannya. Lalu mengecup bibir merah muda gadis itu.

"Hmm.. aku akan ganti pakaian dulu." Ia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar, kau bisa duduk disini." Tunjuk Sakura pada sofa dan meja di kamarnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas.

"Maaf jika berantakkan."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke memperhatikan pada layar laptop Sakura yang dipenuhi dengan kata-kata bahasa inggris dan rumus-rumus kimia. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas. "Itu skripsiku." Ia memotong strawerry short cake dan menaruhnya di piring kecil.

Sasuke mengerutkan Dahinya. "Skripsi? Memangnya kau sudah semesterberapa?"

Sakura membawa nampan ke arah meja. " Aku sudah semester akhir." Ia mearuh isi nampan di meja. Potongan cake dan setoples cookies.

"Umurmu sembilan belas tahun. Memangnya kau lulus SMA umur berapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Enam belas." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke membuka toples, "Hn. Akselerasi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya masuk sekolah lebih cepat. Kau tidak mencoba cake nya?" tanya Sakura sraya merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis. Ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menggigit cookies.

"Itu ginger bread. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan hangat. Sepertinya aku suka. Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku?"

"Jika aku tidak sibuk. Jika kau tidak suka dengan cake-nya, setidaknya kau memakan strawberry-nya." Bujuk Sakura sambil menunjuk stroberi yang ada diatas cake.

"Aku juga tidak suka sroberi."

"Kenapa? Strawberry kan enak."

"Karena bijinya menempel di langit-langit mulutku. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke meneruskan makan kukisnya lagi sambil menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian. Ia membuka-buka buku yang ada di samping laptop Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah keluar dengan jelan denim dan kaos dengan bahu terbuka, ia mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan sisa makanan Sasuke lalu pergi.

Mereka memasuki perumahan yng cukup elit. Rumah Sasuke termasuk yang tidak cukup besar. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Sakura yang membawa bungkusan yang berisi bahan –bahan makanan. Dia langsung diantar Sasuke ke dapur.

Seorang wanita sekitar awal tiga puluhan sedang duuk disana. Diketahui ia adalah pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Sasuke. ia meminta izin untuk pulang karena ia tidak tinggal di rumah itu. Lalu ia meningalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di dapur.

Sakura sudah mulai membongkar isi kantong plastiknya. Ada sayuran, buah dan daging-daging ikan.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Sasuke.

"tolong kau bersihkan ikan dan udang-udang ini jika kau tidak keberatan." Kata Sakura sambil menyiapkan bumbu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil udang dan ikan. Kemudian mengalirinya dengan air dari keran.

Sakura dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan lincah mengolah bahan-bahan makanan itu. Dari memotong, menumis, menggoreng hingga penyajian hampir semuanya ia kerjakan sendiri. Sasuke hanya membantunya mengambil bahan-bahan saja.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu setengah jam makanan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja. Sasuke menyiapkan peralatan makan sedangkan Sakura mencuci alat-alat masak yang ia gunakan tadi lalu bergabung dengan Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Ini seafood?"

"Ya. aku hanya bisa memasak yang seperti ini." kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya enak."

"aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika mereka tidak cocok dengan lidah dan perutmu."

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia mulai mencicipi udang yang di siram saus asam manis." Hn. Not bad."

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tidak melihat busa keluar dari mulutmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Lalu melanjutkan makan. tidak lupa salad buah juga dicicipi oleh Sasuke. ia mengambil cukup banyak tomat. Setelah selesai mereka membereskan peralatan makan dan mencucinya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat-lihat rumahmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengantar Sakura berkeliling di rumahnya. Tidak banyak ruangan. Ruang tamu, ruang santai, dapur, kolam renang kecil yang tertutup, satu kamar tidur tamu di lantai bawah.

Mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Hanya ada dua kamar dan sofa di depan kamar. Dan juga ada satu set drum di sebelah sofa. Yang salah satunya adalah kamar Sasuke. sakura meminta izin untuk masuk kekamarnya dan dibolehkan oleh Sasuke.

Kamar Sasuke didominasi dengan warna biru tua dan hitam. Benar-benar kamar yang hanya dihuni oleh sorang pria lajang. Sebuah tv besar dan satu set dvd player tepat berada di depan kasur king size.

Sakura membungkuk untuk melihat-lihat koleksi cd dan dvd Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Jazz." Gumam Sakura.

"kau ingin menyetelnya?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, "Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu Sakura memasukkan cd yang ia pegang tadi. Sakura berdiri untuk menikmati musik. Sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura merasa bibir Sasuke ada di lehernya.

Sasuke mebalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menaru kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dance?" tawar Sasuke.

Akura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tanganya di leher Sasuke. mereka hanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura di sela-sela dansa mereka.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus pulang,"

"Hnn.. kau menginap disini saja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan bercanda."

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura untuk lebih mendekat, "Tidak kah kau merindukanku selama seminggu ini?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi.. ahhh"

Sasuke menghisap lembut leher Sakura hingga membuatnya mendesah. "Satu malam saja, Sakura." Godanya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura berpikir cukup lama dan membuat Sasuke tidak sabar. Sasuke mulai mengulum telinga Sakura higga membuatnya mendesah lagi.

"Ahh.. baiklahh. Hanya satuhh malam." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya dan mebiarka tangan satunya tetep di pinggang Sakura. Ia mulai memberi kecupan keil pada bibir Sakura hingga ciuman panas yang membuat Sakura menahan desahannya.

.

.

.

**KONOHA**

"Jadi ia sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita asing. Anak tidak tahu diri itu sedang bermain-main denganku rupanya." Kata seorang pria paruh baya dengan kimono berwarna hitam. "apakah ada yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak, tuan." Jawab seorang pria muda.

"Baiklah. Kau selidiki lagi anak itu. Jangan sampai ia curiga."

"Baik tuan."jawab pria muda tadi. Lalu ia membungkuk dan pergi.

Lelaki berkimono itu mengaitkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan lambang kipas di depannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke."

**TBC**

**Fiuhhh.. *lap keringat*. Maaf jika lemonnya sangat abal. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku sampai keringat dingin saat mengetik adegan itu. Heheehe. Memalukan sekali *pasang kardus di kepala*.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review-nya.**

Culcut Uchiha : aku sudah meng-update-nya

Hurricane : hehhehee

: *passang kardus di kepala* *Lompat ke jurang*

Princess Cherry Blossom : terima kasih *tersipu*

Again : *duduk di pojokkan*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan langsung ke rumahmu."

"Kau membuatkannya yang banyak kan?" tanya seseorang di telepon.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau harus memakannya sampai habis." Jawab Sakura seraya memegang toples.

"Hn. Aku paling suka buatanmu."

Sakura tertawa. "Liar."

"I never lie, especially you." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara menggoda.

"whatever."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke di telepon.

"Aku sudah dipanggil. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

"Hmm." Sakura menutup ponselnya. Ia segera memasukkan dua toples kecil berisi ginger bread yang baru matang tadi pagi ke dalam tas.

Sakura segera turun dari apartemennya. Ia langsung menghentikan taksi ketika baru keluar dari gerbang apartemenya. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke ketika dibukakan pintu oleh X, asisten RT itu.

Ia menawarkan X untuk mencicipi kukis buatannya. X meminta resep buatan Sakura, sakura dengan senang hati menuliskannya di secarik kertas.

Sakura menonton tv sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Sakura menawarkan diri kepada X.

Sakura menarik kenop pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura. Ia menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. "Sakura?"

Sakura yang tidak kalah terkejut mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit tergagap. "Ha-hai Kakashi-san."

"Kau.. sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke." sakura melongokkan kepalanya pada sisi bahu Kakashi. "Itu.."

Kakashi sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Membiarkan Sakura melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut gelap. "Tuan Fugaku Uchiha. Beliau adalah ayahnya Sasuke."

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan." Kata Sakura sambil menarik kenop pintu hingga mereka bisa masuk.

Kakashi mengantar Fugaku ke ruang tamu, sedangkan Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Ia membawa nampan berisi minuman ke ruang tamu.

"Maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Sakura Haruno. Saya teman Sasuke."

Tidak ada jawaban dari wajah datar Fugaku.

Sakura berinisiatif menawarkan sesuatu untuk mencairkan kecanggungan. "Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan Uchiha? Biar saya ambilkan."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Fugaku datar.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

"Kebutulan kau ada disini. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu." Ujar Fugaku datar.

Sakura menatap heran ke arah Fugaku, "Anda mengenal saya? Bagaimana.."

"Aku akan mengatakan langsung ke intinya saja." Fugaku sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman.

Sakura menunggu ucapan Fugaku.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. aku tahu apa motifmu mendekati anakku."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya."Maksud anda?"

"Semua orang tahu Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga dengan kedudukan yang tinggi dan termasuk salah satu pengendali perkonomian di Jepang. Dan aku yakin kau mengetahuinya. Dengan status sosial dan aset yang kami miliki tentu saja banyak wanita yang menginginkan Sasuke. tidak terkecuali dirimu."

Sakura sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah lelaki dingin tersebut.

"Aku tahu wanita seperti apa dirimu. Wanita rendahan yang menginginkan lelaki kaya raya."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya, "Anda tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai saya."

"Aku selalu mencari informasi tentang siapapun yang dekat dengan anak-anakku. Ayahmu dari Inggris dan Ibumu seorang Indonesia, bangsa bodoh yang pernah kami jajah. Orang tuamu bercerai. Kau sudah cacat status."

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura menahan emosinya saat orang tuanya direndahkan di depan matanya sendiri.

"Meskipun Sasuke tertarik denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian. Ataupun sekarang kau mengatakan sedang mengandung anaknya, aku tidak akan menerima atau meganggap anak itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengotori darah Uchiha dengan darah wanita asing sepertimu." Fugaku meberi tatapan merendahkan pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan wanita asing sepertiku. Aku masih mempunyai darah asia dari ibuku." Sakura mempertajam tatapannya.

"Uchiha tidak menerima orang dari luar jepang untuk diangkat menjadi menantu. Dan mereka harus dari keluarga terhormat. Dan kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Menjauhlah dari Sasuke." perintahnya.

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk kedua orang ini. Dia hanya bisa menatap Sakura yang sedang menahan amarah. Terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun yang sangat kentara. Sakura merasa matanya mulai memanas, ia tahu air matanya akan segera jatuh. Tapi dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan pada Fugaku yang merendahkan dirinya barusan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara mesin mobil yang kemudian dimatikan. Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara pintu terbuka.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Sakura tidak sedirian di rumahnya. " Ayah?"

"Hn." Jawab Fugaku.

"Ada apa Ayah ke rumahku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Jawab Fugaku tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia malah memandang Sakura.

Sakura tahu arti pandangan mengusir Fugaku. Maka ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm.. Sasuke. Pihak agensi baru saja menghubungiku. Mereka memintaku ke kantor sekarang juga." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku harus segera kesana." Jawab Sakura sambil menyambar tasnya.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, "Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ayahmu sedang ada disini, Sasuke. tidak sopan sekali membiarkan ia menunggu di rumahmu, sedangkan kau mengantarku."

Sasuke mempertimbangkan ucapan Sakura, lalu ia mengangguk. "Akan kucarikan taksi untukmu."

"Aku sudah memesannya tadi." Sela Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. biar aku yang menemani Sakura. Kau disini saja." Jawab Kakashi.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah dengar, kan?"

"Hn" sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Nanti akan aku telepon."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia dan kakashi keluar dari rumah itu. Kakashi menekan nomor pada ponselnya, ia memesankan taksi untuk Sakura.

Kakashi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Sebentar lagi taksinya datang. bersabarlah."

"Hmm." Balas Sakura.

Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura yang memandang lurus ke depan. "Sakura."

"Ya." sakura tanpa menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Soal tadi... Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia menoleh ke Kakashi, "Bohong sekali jika aku tidak merasa apa-apa, Kakashi-san."

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "minta maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kakashi-san. Kau malah membantuku memesan taksi."

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-san." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Kakashi. "untuk yang tadi, jangan beritahu Sasuke ya." sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura kembali menaikkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa kau juga mengetahui jawabannya, Kakashi-san. Eh? Taksinya sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya. sampai jumpa." Lalu ia menutup pintu taksinya.

Kakashi hanya bisa diam melihat taksi yang Sakura tumpangi pergi menjauh. Tentu saja ia mengetahui jawaban Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu, tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir padanya. Dan mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke dan Ayahnya bertengkar hebat, seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Padahal sudah sangat jelas perkataan Ayah dari temannya itu kepada Sakura, sangat menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi Sakura masih bisa memikirkan orang lain. Sasuke pasti beruntung jika ia benar-benar akan bersama Sakura sampai seterusnya.

Baru saja taksi yang membawa Sakura melewati pintu gerbang perumahan tempat Sasuke tinggal. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia masih menatap jalanan pada kaca mobil. Hatinya menjadi sakit bila mengingat perkataan Ayah Sasuke tadi. Dengan mudahnya kata-kata penghinaan yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku tentang keluarganya.

Kepalanya menjadi pusing, saat Fugaku menyuruhnya menjauhi Sasuke. Hanya karena ia bukan orang Jepang, ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, pemikiran yang sangat konyol menurutnya hingga membuat perutnya mual.

Sakura merasa masalah tadi tidak hanya menyerang mentalnya tapi juga fisiknya. Sama seperti saat menstruasi yang juga menyerang keduanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemikirannya tentang menstruasi, mengingatkannya pada jadwal haidnya. Itu seharusnya terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia melihat kalender pada ponselnya. Ia sudah terlambat tiga minggu tepat setelah ia melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

Kepalanya semakin pening memikirkan itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

"Jangan. Kumohon." Gumamnya. Ia menutup mataya dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Tuan, tolong hentikan mobilnya sebentar di depan apotek yang terdekat dari sini." Perintah Sakura.

Sang supir hanya memberi balasan mengangguk lewat kaca spion.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke. ia kembali ke ruang tamu rumah itu. Ia bergabung dalam pembicaraan anatara ayah dan anak itu.

"Ada apa ayah kesini?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kembalilah ke rumah." Jawab Fugaku.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Fugaku menaikkan salah satu kakinya pada kaki satunya, "Kau mau hidup seperti ini terus?"

"Hn."

"tidakkah kau memikirkan masa depanmu?"

"Ini masa depanku."

Fugaku mendengus,"Masa depanmu bukan disini. Masa depanmu di Uchiha."

"Aku senang dengan duniaku yang sekarang. "

"Kesenanganmu tidak akan lama. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Sudah seharusnya kau bekerja di perusahaanku."

Sasuke menatap tajam ayahnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengusirku dari rumah itu. Kenapa sekarang malah memaksaku untuk kembali? Lagipula sudah ada Itachi."

"Itachi masih belajar. Sedangkan perusahaan keluarga kita tidak hanya di Jepang. Dia belum siap untuk menangani semuanya. Dan aku sudah cukup tua untuk terus membantu hingga ia siap."

"Harapanmu sangat besar pada Itachi, bukan? Jadi bersabar saja sampai ia mampu." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Fugaku memicingkan matanya, "Tidakkah kau merindukan ibumu?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Jangan memakai ibu sebagai alasan"

Sasuke memang merindukan ibunya, tapi ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun.

Fugaku masih menahan kesabaranya, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jika kau sudah siap langsung hubungi aku." Lalu ia berdiri dari sofa.

"Tidak akan pernah." Balas Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah Ayahnya.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Fugaku keluar ditemani oleh Kakashi. Kemudian kakashi kembali masuk menemui Sasuke. ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di depan Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya lagi?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak membelanya. Kenapa kau bersikap begitu padanya? Dia itu ayahmu, Sasuke."

"Terserah kau."

Kakashi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Apakah tadi dia mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura?"

"tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Dia hanya memperkenalkan diri pada ayahmu."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "kuharap kau tidak berbohong padaku."

"Tentu saja." Kakashi memandang sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah.

.

.

.

Dering telepon berbunyi terus-menerus entah sudah berapa lama. Tak ada niat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu sampai bunyi tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu digantikan dengan suara tetesan air dari arah kamar mandi.

Sang empunya kamar sedang terduduk di atas closet. Tangannya bergetar hebat menggenggam dua buah benda berbentuk seperti stik. Dua-duanya memperlihatkan dua garis merah pada salah satu ujungnya.

Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Hanya tarikan napas yang kasar. Tak lupa air mata yang telah lama mengalir di pipinya.

Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan tangannya pada perutnya. Mengelusnya dengan kaku. Mulutnya bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada. Ia bangkit lalu keluar menuju ranjangnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Ia sedang mencoba mengatur emosinya, melepaskan diri dari shock yang baru saja ia terima. Setelah cukup,Ia mulai memikirkan tentang janin dalam perutnya. Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Sasuke. Hal itu lebih menakutkan daripada ia harus memberitahu kepada orangtuanya menurutnya.

Ia tahu Sasuke tertarik padanya, tapi apakah Sasuke akan menerima janin itu. Terlebih lagi mereka baru saling mengenal kurang dari satu bulan. Memang Sasuke baik padanya, tapi tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab. Dan lagi pertemuannya dengan ayah Sasuke tadi siang, membuat ketakutannya bertambah. Jika Sasuke bersedia bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, bukan berarti menjadi hal yang bagus jika anaknya sudah lahir nanti. Jika perkataan ayah Sasuke benar, mungkin anaknya nanti tidak akan diterima di keluarga Sasuke. membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

ia mengasihani anak dalam perutnya. Belum lahir saja ia sudah harus menderita seperti ini. sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anaknya. Harusnya ia bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukannya atau menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak boleh menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Ada sedikit perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya. Anak yang ia kandung adalah anak Sasuke, pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga ia bisa merelakan kesuciannya. Tapi kecemasan akan masa depan anaknya terlalu mendominasi.

Dia tidak bisa membesarkan anak ini dalam lingkungan Uchiha yang sangat nasionalis itu. Anaknya akan seperti Fugaku jika Fugaku mengubah pendiriannya untuk menerima anaknya. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke dan ingin bersamanya. Tapi anaknya lebih penting saat ini. ia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ponsel Sakura kembali berdering. Ia melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layarnya. Ia belum siap memberitahunya. Ia meletakkan kembali tanpa me-reject panggilan itu. Sakura harus menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur. Ia merasa kesal karena Sakura tidak mejawab panggilannya. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi wanitanya itu dari siang, hingga sudah malam tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Pesanpun tidak dikirim oleh Sakura.

Ia memang ingat jika Sakura mendapat panggilan dari kantor agensinya tadi siang, tapi Sakura tak pernah sampai selama ini tidak menjawab panggilan darinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir pada Sakura. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis pink tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Sakura, walaupun sudah cukup larut demi memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja.

Ia segera menuju kamar Sakura setelah sampai disana. Ia menekan bel kamar Sakura hingga beberapa kali hingga pintu terbuka. Sasuke bernapas lega.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan pelan hingga Sakura mendekat padanya. Ia mengamati wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, ia malah melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. sakura menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya. Saat ia mulai meneguk air, tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar pada perutnya hingga membuatnya berhenti meneguk. Lalu ia menaruh gelasnya diatas meja.

Sasuke mulai menciumi leher dan bahu Sakura, sedangkan sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Salah satu tangan Sakura mencengkram pinggiran meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Sasuke. ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Ia memberi bibir Sakura lumatannya. Ia mencoba memasuki lidahnya, tapi Sakura tetap diam meskipun ia sudah menyentuh dada Sakura.

"Hentikan." Kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sakura. Lalu Ia memainkan rambut Sakura. "Kau kenapa?"

Dengan wajah datar Sakura menjawab, "Kita sudahi saja."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau mendengar perkataanku? Kita selesai."

Sasuke menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya, "Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa?"

Sakura menatap lurus ke Sasuke, "Aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, "Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya padamu.", sakura melipat tangan di dadanya dan bersender pada meja dapur kemudian melanjutkannya. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau itu aktor. Beberapa orang bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah orang sangat susah untuk didekati. Mumpung aku agak lama berada di Jepang, aku mencoba mendekatimu untuk megisi waktu. Kebetulan aku mendapatkan job bersama denganmu. Itu makin mempermudah jalanku. Ternyata setelah aku mendekatimu, kau cukup mudah untuk didapatkan. Membuatku tidak lagi tertarik padamu." Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakan kebohongannya.

Sasuke mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Tentunya ia sangat kaget. Tetapi ia malah menggenggam bahu Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau bohong! Apa yang dikatakan ayahku padamu?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Ayahmu? Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Katakan padaku!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "ayahmu hanya menceritakan tentang aset keluargamu. Membosankan."

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura dan bergerak mundur. Matanya yang kelam masih menyorot tajam pada wajah Sakura yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. Rahangnya mengeras. Bahunya naik turun menahan amarahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau... jangan pernah lagi menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku!" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sakura masih menatap ke arah lurus ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri. Tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah. Kakinya lemas mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke padanya. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. Melarangnya untuk melihat wajahnya. ia menunduk dan menyentuh perutnya.

"Kau merasakannya, kan, baby? Dady just hugged you." Bisiknya pada janin dalam perutnya. Ia mulai menangis sambil menutup mukanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada kemudi ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat, tetapi bukan rumahnya melainkan club. Ia memesan kepada bartender segelas vodka dan langsung ia habiskan. Ia memesan beberapa gelas lagi.

Beberapa orang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Hey, bukankah itu Sasuke Uchiha?" Bisik seorang wanita.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya ia sedang mabuk. Tapi ia tetap tampan." Jawab temannya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapan kedua wanita itu. Ia menoleh ke arah dua wanita tersebut. Ia memperhatikan salah satunya yang berperawakan tinggi.

"Hey kau."

"Aku?" tanya wanita tinggi itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sang wanita mendekat ke arah Sasuke meninggalkan temannya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke langsung menarik wanita itu ke atas pangkuannya. Ia menarik dagu wanita yang menunjukkan keterkejutannya hingga ia bisa mendekatkan bibirnya pada wanita itu. Ia mencium wanita itu dengan kasar tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada wanita itu untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. kini ia sedang berada di bandara menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke USA. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"Halo. Mom."

"..."

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa ke Indonesia semester ini. tiba-tiba pihak kampus menghubungiku. Mungkin untuk membahas skripsiku."

"..."

"Ya. mungkin aku akan kesana semester depan."

"..."

"Baik. Salam untuk Papa and big bro. I love you."

Ia menutup teleponnya. Ia memakai kembali kacamata hitam yang sempat ia lepas tadi saat menelepon. Kacamata hitam itu ia pakai untuk menutupi matanya yang telah dihiasi lingkaran hitam karena susah tidur.

Sesekali ia mengusap lembut perutnya dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangya. Pengumuman tentang pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat.

"it's time we left, baby. I know we will miss him, but we won't see him again. I'm sorry." Ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia bangkit dan menyeret kopernya ke arah pesawat. Membawa semua beban di pundaknya pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

**KONOHA**

"Gadis itu sudah meninggalkan Jepang, Tuan. Apakah kita masih harus mengikutinya sampai ke Amerika?" tanya seorang pria muda.

Fugaku menaikkan salah satu tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Kau hanya harus mengikutinya jika ia berada di Jepang atau di dekat Sasuke."

"Baik. Saya mengerti, Tuan. Saya mohon undur diri."

"Hn"

Sang pria muda meninggalkan ruangan tradisional itu. Fugaku menyunggingkan senyuman pada wajahnya yang tegas.

.

.

.

**TOKYO**

"Sasuke, hentikan. Kau sudah sangat mabuk." Kata Kakashi.

"Berisik!" sasuke kembali meneguk kembali botol berisi alkohol. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga buah botol.

"Ini masih siang. Kenapa kau sudah mabuk." Kakashi membereskan botol-botol yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia masih sibuk dengan botol di mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menghentikan minumnya ketika Kakashi menyebut nama Sakura. Lalu ia mendecih.

Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di depan Sasuke. "Jadi benar kau bertengkar dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di depanku. Membuatku muak."

"Kalian berpisah?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mengingat peryataan Sakura dua hari yang lalu. Lalu ia melempar botol yang dipegangnya pada salah satu dinding. Hampir saja mengenai Kakashi.

"Kau sudah keterlauan, Sasuke. kau hampir mengenaiku."

Sasuke berusaha menahan geramannya. Matanya membelalak marah. "Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya."

Kakashi menyipitkankedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menyesal." Ulang Sasuke

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

**NEW JERSEY**

Beberapa box bertumpuk di atas sebuah meja kantor. dua buah tangan ramping sedang memasukkan benda-benda pribadinya ke dalam box-box tersebut. Sesekali tangan-tangan itu menyeka rambut berwarna merah muda dari wajah sang pemilik rambut saat sedang menunduk.

Sakura sedang merapihkan ruangannya sekaligus memisahkan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa pulang. Tidak cukup banyak benda pribadinya. Yang banyak meghabiskan ruang pada box-box itu adalah dokumen yang harus ia bawa ke tempat barunya.

Sakura akan pindah dari kantor. hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada di kantor tercintanya. Saat sedang merekatkan box-boxnya dengan selotip, pintu kantornya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Come in." Kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah pintu.

Seorang wanita kulit hitam menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "may we come in?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Sure."

Ternyata tidak hanya satu orang, beberapa orang wanita kulit putih dan kulit gelap. Mereka semua berjalan mengelilingi meja Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan beberapa wajah wanita itu terlihat muram. "Hey, whats up? Why do you look sad, girls?"

Salah satu wanita berkulit hitam tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura, "Of course, you're moving tomorrow."

Sakura mengusap punggung wanita itu. "But i will come back here, Michelle."

"we know, but it will feels different without you, Sakura." Kata seorang wanita kulit putih dengan tulisan Georgiana pada kemejanya.

"i'll just six months over there." Ia melihat salah satu temannya yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "don't cry, Kelly."

"you must promise to contact us." Kata kelly.

sakura mengangguk. Lalu ia menengok ke arah jam. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka lima. Ia melepaskan pelukkan temanya.

"it's time for me to go home." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap bahu temannya.

"Okay." Balas semua temannya.

Sakura mengambil tas dan box-boxnya. Ia keluar diikuti teman-temannya sampai keuar kantor. ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil. Lalu ia berbali menghadap teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Good bye." Kata Sakura melambaaikan tangannya.

"good bye. Ehmm, Sakura tell the handsome, if he intended to date me, you can give him my number." Kata Georgiana.

"Uh? Okay." Kata sakura kemudian tertawa.

Kemudian Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Mobilnya mulai keluar dari kawasan pabrik memasuki jalan raya. Gedung-gedung menjulang di kanan-kiri jalan. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan toko kue dan supermarket.

Mobil Sakura memasuki gedung apartemen elit. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai dua puluh. Ia menekan bel di sebelah sebuah kamar. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai pintu terbuka.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang menyambutnya.

"Hi, mom." Ia mendekat mencium pipi Sakura hingga.

Sakura mencium balik anak itu. Ia menyentuh pipi anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap lembut ke arah mata hijau di depannya. "Hi. Have you tidied your stuffs, honey?"

Anak itu mengangguk hingga membuat poninya bergerak. Sakura melepaskan wajah anaknya yang segera menuju ruang tv. Disana sudah ada seorang remaja perempuan yang duduk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia berdiri saat Sakura mendekatinya.

"Hi. Miss Haruno."

"Hi, Lea. Thank you for accompanying Keira."

Lea tersenyum, "that's my job."

"ehmm, where is him?"

"Him? He'll be home a little late. He was with his friends."

Sakura mengangguk. "wait a second." Ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah amplop.

"your payment." Kata Sakura menyodorkan amplop itu.

Lea menerimanya. "Thanks."

"i'll call you after we return." Lalu ia memeluk Lea.

"Keira, don't you want to give me a hug?"

Keira berjalan cepat hingga menubruk tubuh Lea dan memeluknya. "I'll mis you, Lea."

"I'll miss you more." Kata Lea sambil mengusap rambut panjang Keira. Lalu ia pergi dari apartemen itu.

Sakura mengeluarkan sayuran dan daging yang ia beli di supermarket tadi. Kemudian ia membuka sebuah box berisi blueberry cake dia atas meja. Ia memotongnya hingga beberapa bagian dan memberikan pada Keira yang sedang menonton tv.

"You eat it first. I will cook for dinner soon." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Okay." Balas Keira dengan senyum. Membuat bintik samar berwarna merah pada pipinya terlihat jelas.

Sakura menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian rumahnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika sebuah map cokelat menarik perhatiannya. Lalu ia mengambil dan membuka amplop tersebut. Dua buah kata yang dicetak tebal pada isi map tersebut membuatnya menghela napas. KONOHA, JAPAN.

Kota dan negara itu yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya sementara. Mengingatkannya kembali pada masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Masa dimana ia bertemu dengan pria yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan memberikan nyawa baru untuk dirinya.

Rasa ketakutannya terlintas bila memikirkan bertemu dengan pria itu dan mengetahui rahasianya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan dan bayaran yang diberikan perusahaan itu padanya, ia tak mau menerimanya. Ia akan memilih keluar ketimbang harus pergi ke Jepang. Memang bukan Tokyo, kota yang akan ia tinggali nanti. Tetapi kemungkinan bertemu dengan pria itu di semakin besar.

Tak mau ia terus menerus terjebak dalam keadaan cemas, ia kembali menaruh map itu ke dalam sela-sela pakaian. Ia mengambil kaos dan celana panjang lalu kembali ke dapur. Ia membersihkan sayuran dan daging. Ia memulai membuat bumbu untuk dicampur dengan bahan makanan. Saat sedang mengiris bawang putih, pi_ntu_ apartemennya terdengar seperti dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Okaeri." Kata Sakura

.

.

.

**KONOHA**

Di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup besar, dua orang berbeda gender sedang tertidur lelap. Tubuh mereka berdua yang polos hanya ditutupi dengan selimut hngga sampai sepinggang saja. Meraka kelelahan setelah melakukan 'olahraga' beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebuah tangan besar sedang meraba-raba laci yang ada disebelahnya. Ia mencari ponselnya yang sudah beberapa kali berdering. Ia menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Hn." Katanya.

"Kau masih tidur? Cepatlah bangun, pesawatnya akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi." Kata seseorag di telepon.

Pria dengan rambut lancip itu membuka matanya dan melihat jam yang ada di atas laci sebelahnya. Ternyata sudah jam delapan pagi.

"Aku tahu."

"kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau baru bangun?"

"Kau cerewet kali."

"kau itu.."

"hnn, kakashi" selanya. "Bawakan aku pakaian yang lengkap."

"Kau sedang menginap di hotel lagi? "

"Aku akan segera berangkat." Lalu ia menutup panggilan di ponselnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. setelah itu ia mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi malam.

"Uchiha-sama, anda mau pergi?" tanya seorang wanita yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"urusan pekerjaan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas laci. "Ini bayaranmu dan sewa untuk hotel ini." lalu ia pergi.

Kakashi sudah menunggunya di bandara. Ia segera mengenakan pakaian yang telah kakashi sediakan di toilet bandara. Sasuke meminta Kakashi untuk ke kantin bandara sebentar sebelum naik pesawat.

Sasuke hanya memesan secangkir kopi. Ia tidak merasa lapar. Ia hanya mengantuk karena ia baru beristirahat kurang dari dua stengah jam semalam. Sesekali ia mengaduk kopinya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. Keramaian yang ada di bandara membuat kepalanya pusing.

Beberapa orang ada yang mengenalinya, yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Ia mengacuhkannya jika ada yang memperhatikannya, ia lebih memilih melihat ke arah yang lain. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan berpakaian merah yang cukup mencolok. Anak itu sedang menunduk hingga rambut panjangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya dan tangannya yang sedang menyentuh roknya. Lalu anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi ia sandarkan pada kursi ketika ia melihat wajah anak itu. Meskipun cukup jauh ia bisa melihat mata anak itu. Hijau cemerlang. Matanya menyipit saat anak itu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang ia lihat terasa tidak asing untuknya.

Anak perempuan itu mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bandara. Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah berdiri mengikuti arah anak itu. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh suara Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku melihat.." Sasuke kembali ke arah anak perempuan tadi berada. Tetapi anak itu telah menghilang di keramaian.

"kau melihat apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan."

"Hn."

"Ayo. Pesawatnya akan segera berangkat."

Mereka berdua menuju pesawat dan duduk di bagian eksekutif yang hanya tersapat beberapa orang saja. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi pesawat yang telah ia atur untuk tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat anak perempuan yang ia lihat tadi. Mata hijau, senyuman dan wajahnya yang mengingatkan ia pada seseorang.

Terlintas sebuah gambaran kabur wajah seorang gadis, yang pernah ia pernah temui di masa lalu. Bagian bibir pada wajah itu mulai terlihat jelas. Bibir penuh yang tersenyum. Mata emerald yang sama dengan anak perempuan tadi membuat Sasuke sesak secara tiba-tiba. Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka saat gambaran wajah seorang gadis sudah terlihat jelas. Memeperlihatkan rambut berwarna merah muda yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Sakura." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Agak aneh aja ya di chapter ini. langsung diperlihatkan hampir semua masalahnya. Habisnya aku bingung harus menambahkannya dengan apa lagi. Ya sudahlah kubuat seperti ini saja. Hehehehe Maaf jika penggunan bahasa inggrisnya masih jelek. Tidak terlalu lancar.**

**Dan sepertinya, typo untuk chapter ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review-nya.**

Nuria22agazta : sudah berkrang kok typo-nya. Hehehe

Marukocan : sudah update

White's : thanks

Uchiha Fitri-Chan : harusnya diganti dengan apa ya? maaf aku masih baru. Hehehe

Anisha Ryuzaki : aku juga menyukai karakter yang seperti itu. Tadinya ma tahun depan dilanjutinnya.

: thanks. Silahkan, mega.

Silvia hamasaki : ane sumfeh typo-nya hanya sedikit.

Cutlcut Uchiha : iya bapaknya.

Nurafiah 15 : iya nih, gaswat.

Racchan Cherry-desu : baka no keyboard laptop *banting laptop*. Sudah tinggal sedikit kok.

Nadyasabrina : kalau dibilag pacarannya harusnya sih sudah. *bingung sendiri*

Michan : *nawarin tissue*

Haruchan : dia memang pervert. *digebukkin fans Sasuke*, kamu sudah baca kan kelanjutannya ^^.

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Review kalian benar-benar mebangun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pagi yang cukup ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin. Setelah mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah baru mereka, Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya yang ia dapat dari kantor ke tempat kerja barunya. Hyuuga Corp, tempat ia bekerja di New Jersey, memindahkan ia sementara ke Jepang untuk menjadi seorang analis disana. Berhubung tempat barunya sebuah pabrik kimia yang baru kurang dari satu tahun membutuhkan seorang analis kimia handal untuk membantu analis yang ada disana.

Meskipun ia baru beberapa tahun lulus dari sekolah S2-nya dan pengalamannya sedikit di lapanga, Sakura sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan para analis hebat yang ada di Amerika mengingat ia adalah seorang lulusan Harvard. Dan juga ia seseorang yang bisa dengan cepat belajar.

Sakura memasuki kawasan pabrik, bisa dilihat sudah ada tangki-tangki besar berada pada jangkauan peglihatan Sakura. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di basement kantor dengan tulisan U.H Chemical. Sakura memasuke kantor dan menaiki lift dalam gedung dengan tinggi empat lantai itu dan menghampiri meja resepsionis lalu bertanya pada salah satu resepsios yang tidak sedang sibuk.

"Selamat pagi. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Selamat pagi. Saya Sakura Haruno. Saya akan bekerja disini mulai hari ini. Saya diberitahu untuk menemui Nona Shion."

"Ohh.. anda nona HAruno. Shion-san sudah menunggu anda. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Katanya dengan senyum. Resepsionis itu mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Kemudian seorang laki-lak berpakaian gelap, seperti petugas keamanan dengan tubuh besar menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Nah, Haruno-san. Dia yang akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Shion-san."

"Terima kasih." Balas sakura.

Sakura dan petugas keamanan itu menuju lift. Lelaki itu menekan tombol dengan tulisan angka tiga. Lift terhenti setelah angka tiga yang ada pada bagian atas pint lift berkedip. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati beberapa meja dan ruangan. Petugas itu berhenti dan memajukan salah sat tangannya di depan ruangan dengan tulisan HRD.

"Ini ruangan Shion-san. Saya mohon undur diri."

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan."

Sakura mengetuk ruangan itu. Terdengar suara dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Ia membuka kenop pintu dan mendorongnya sehingga ia melihat seorang wanita seumuran dengannya duduk di belakang meja.

"Silahkan duduk." Tawar wanita berambut pirang itu.

sakura berjala menuju meja dengan papa nama bertuliskan Shion. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Shion."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Shion.

"selamat pagi, Haruno-san. Terima kasih anda sudah bersedia untuk bekerja sama dengan pabrik kami."

"selamat pagi juga, Shion-san. Sama-sama, sudah bagian dari pekerjaanku membantu kegiatan produksi Hyuuga Corp."

"Seperi yang sudah anda ketahui, saya adalah HRD disini. Dan saya akan menjelaskan tugas Anda di pabrik kami. Tapi sepertinya ada sudah mengetahuinya. Apakah saya perlu menjelaskannya Haruno-san?"

"Tidak perlu. Apa yang akan saya kerjakan tentu sama dengan pabrik yang ada Di New Jersey tapi disini saya bukan sebagai pemimpin, saya hanya membantu. Bukan begitu?"

Shion tersenyum, "Benar. Kami benar-benar berharap pada bantuanmu."

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

"haruno-san, apakah anda tidak keberatan jika aku menunjukkan pabrik kami kepadamu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Mari saya antar."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Shion. Mereka harus turun ke lantai bawah menggunakan lift. Mereka menyerangi lorong yang cukup panjang hingga sampai ke bagian pabrik. Shion membka lemari tranparan untuk mengambil pakaian steril, masker dan penutup kepala untuk mreka berdua. Kemudian tubuh mereka diseterilisasi di sebuah ruang yang hanya sepetak Sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Shion menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam pabrik itu. Alat-alat yang ditunjukkan sang analis pabrik yang diketahui bernama Shino, sudah pasti diketahui oleh Sakura. Sakura memberi anggukan-anggukan kecil saat Shino menjelaskan untuk menunjukkan keantusiasannya pada penjelasan Shino.

Tidak sampai satu jam untuk mengelilingi pabrik. Shino memperlihatkan kertas dan map hasil kerjanya selama pabrik ini berdiri kepada Sakura.. sakura membawa beberapa map-map tersebut untuk dilihat. Setelah itu Shion mengantar Sakura ke ruangannya yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan Shion.

"Ada yang ingin anda tanyakan lagi, Haruno-san?"

"Siang ini saya ada janji dengan seseorang, bolehkah saya meminta izin keluar?"

Shion berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan, "baiklah, tapi tidak boleh lewat dari jam makan siang."

"Terima kasih, Shion-san." Balas Sakura.

"Haruno-san, jam sebelas nanti anda ke ruangan saya. Saya akan memperkenalkan anda dengan direktur disini."

"Ya."

"ya.. itu saja yang sampaikan untuk hari ini. anggap seperti kantormu yang dulu."

"tentu saja."

Lalu Shion pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura mulai membuka map-map yang diserahkan Shino. Hasil kerjannya sudah cukup bagus, hanya perlu dioptimalkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan yang lebih besar. Ia menghidupkan komputer yang ada di mejanya dan mebuat grafis produksi selama pabrik itu berdiri. Tidak begitu sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengerjakannya.

Tidak terasa sudah jam sebelas. Belum selesai memang, ia mengerjakan tugas pertamanya. Ia merapihkan tugasnya dan akan ia lanjutkan lagi setelah makan siang. Shion sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Mereka berdua menaiki lift menuju lantai empat.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat sedang bergumul dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya saat ia menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Shion. Lelaki bermata lavender itu mengisyaratkan kedua wanita di hadapanya untuk duduk.

"Hyuuga-san. perkenalkan, dia adalah Sakura Haruno yang akan membantu analis kita untuk sementara."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan Haruno-san, beliau adalah Neji Hyuuga yang memimpin pabrik kita."

Begitu juga Neji menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya sudah mengetahui kedatangan anda dari Paman saya, Hiraishi hyuuga yang memimpin pabrik yang ada di New Jersey. Saya harap anda bisa membantu untuk mengoptimalkan kerja pabrik kami yang ada disini."

"Itu sudah tugas saya."

"Saya dengar dari paman saya, anda adalah lulusan Harvard. Kami sangat beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan anda."

"Saya juga merasa beruntung bisa bergabung dengan Hyuuga Corp, mengingat Hyuuga corp adalah salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada didunia, karena bagaimanapun saya belum begitu lama bekerja di lapangan."

Neji tersenyum mendengar sanjungan dari Sakura mengenai perusahaan milik keluarganya. "Haruno-san, saya yakin anda sudah diperlihatkan oleh Shion-san seluruh bagian pabrik kami. Bagaimana menurut anda tentang pabrik kami? Apakah masih harus ada yang diperbaiki atau ditambahkan?"

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki atau ditambahkan untuk saat ini. semuanya dalam keadaan baik setelah melihat hasil laporan Aburame-san."

"Jika ada yang harus diperbaiki anda bisa langsung memberitahu bagian keuangan ataupun saya."

"Baik, Hyuuga-san."

"Sebenarnya, Haruno-san, ada satu orang lagi yang anda harus minta persetujuan. Karena dia juga direktur disini selain Hyuuga-san." Timpal Shion.

"Satu lagi? Bukankan pabrik ini milik Hyuuga-corp?"

Neji memajukan tubuhnya, "Jadi Shion-san belum memberitahumu." Lalu ia melirik shion.

"Maaf, Hyuuga san." Kata Shion.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menjelaskannya. Pabrik ini bukan hanya milik Hyuuga corp. Kami bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Mereka meminta kami untuk membantu mereka membuat pabrik kimia karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah membangunnya. Partner kami adalah Uchiha group."

Sakura yang tadinya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi menjadi tegak setelah mendengar ucapan Neji. "Maaf, bisa anada ulangi?"

"Uchiha group adalah partner kita."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Mendengar nama yang sangat tabu baginya kini harus ia dengar lagi.

Neji mengaitkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Apakah anda pernah mendengarnya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis "sepertinya saya pernah mendengarnya."

"Seharusnya anda menemuinya setelah saya, tapi ia sedang ada urusan di luar negeri selam sebulan. Jadi anda baru bisa menemuinya setelah itu."

"Baiklah."

"Apakah ada yang ingin anda tanyakan, Haruno-san?"

"Tidak ada, Hyuuga-san."

Neji tersenyum tipis menandakan ia mengerti.

"Sepertinya kami sudah cukup untuk memperkenalkan Haruno-san kepada anda. Mohon maaf jika mengganggu waktu anda. Kami mohon pamit." Ujar Shion. Ia dan Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka ke Neji.

"Haruno-san, kau ada janji, bukan siang ini?" tanya Shion saat memasuki lift.

Sakura menoleh ke Shion, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Shion menekan tombol angka tiga, "Kau sudah bisa keluar, karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Benarkah? terima kasih Shion-san."

Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke luar ruangannya.

Ia pergi ke cafe yag berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dalam cafe karena cuaca yang cukup panas. Tak lama setelah ia sampai seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang di kuncir satu dan seorang gadis muda berkuncir dua menghampirinya.

"Sakura!" seru wanita itu menghambur ke Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukannya. "Ino."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik, bagaimana denganmu Ino?"

"Aku sangat luar biasa."

"Kau selau ceria seperti dulu, ino." Sakura tertawa.

"Kau juga. Kau tahu tidak saat beberapa minggu lalu kau tiba-tiba meneleponku setelah sepuluh tahu tak ada kabar darimu. Aku sungguh kaget, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Ino dengan semangat.

Ino adalah salah satu teman model Sakura saat ia bekerja di Tokyo sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Maaf. Aku sangat sibuk." Sakura melirik ke arah gadis yang datang bersama Ino. "Dia yang akan bekerja untukku?"

Ino mengagguk, "Ya. dia TenTen, sepupuku."

Gadis yang dipanggil tenten itu menunduk, "Nama saya Tenten. Salam kenal."

Sakura mengulurkan Tangannya ke arah tenten. "aku sakura Haruno. Aku mohon bantuanmu. Kau membawanya?"

Tenten mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan map cokelat lalu diserahkan kepada Sakura. Setelah dibuka ternyata isi map itu adalah CV dari Tenten. Sakura mengangguk-angguk ketika mebacanya. "Jadi kau masih kuliah?"

"ya. apakah itu masalah?" jawab tenten.

Sakura menggeleng."Tidak."

"bagaimana? Dia masuk kualifikasi, bukan." Tanya Ino.

"Ya. aku rasa ini cukup. Kau bisa menggunakan bahasa ingris?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya, "ehmm, aku cukup bisa, tapi tidak terlalu aktif menggunakannya."

"kurasa kau sudah bisa bekerja mulai hari ini."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih haruno-san."

Sakura tersenyum, "Panggil aku Sakura saja. Aku bisa mempercayaimu, kan? Kau juga bisa membawa tugasmu, asalkan tidak menelantarkan pekerjaanmu."

"Tentu saja, Sakura-san. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa langsung bertanya pada ino."

Sakura mengangkat sebeah alisnya."Ino, kau langsung berikan kunci mobilku kepada Tenten."

"baiklah." Ino meraba-raba isi tasnya dan menyerahkan benda terbuat dari logam itu pada tenten. "Awas kau jika membuatku malu di depan Sakura."

Tenten mendengus, "iya-iya."

Sakura hanya tertawa meihat tingkah saudara sepupu ini.

"Ehhm sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"tentu saja."

"Aku masih tidak percaya saat kau memintaku membelikan mobil baru dan mencarikan seorang pengasuh. Kau benar-benar sudah memiliki anak?"

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Ya. aku kan sudah mengatakannya di telepon."

Ino memajukan tubuhnya, "dan kau tidak meberitahuku tentang pernikahanmu."

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku orang tua tunggal."

Ino membelalakkan matanya kemudian berubah menjadi merasa bersalah, "a-a maaf."

"tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "aku belum berterimakasih padamu Ino. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, karena hanya kau temanku yang ada di Jepang."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Sungguh. Aku malah senang bisa membantumu. Jadi mobil baru yang kau beli ini untuk menjemput anak-anakmu?"

"ya. aku tidak bisa menjemput mereka, karena aku pulang dari kantor di sore hari. Jadi aku meminta tenten untuk menjemput dan menemani mereka hingga aku pulang."

"oke. Kau dengarkan tenten." Kata ino sambil menyikut tenten yang sedang melihat ke arah jalanan.

"Ah. Iya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah tenten, "kau akan bekerja dari senin sampai jumat, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminta bantuanmu saat akhir pekan. Aku takut tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak. Aku akan menambahkan bayaranmu untuk itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan siap membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong berapa usia anak-anakmu? Lima tahun?" tanya tenten.

"sembilan tahun." Jawab Sakura.

"Sembilan tahun? Mereka sudah besar. Kuharap mereka menyukaiku."ujar tenten.

"tenang saja, mereka anak yang penurut dan mudah beradaptasi. Aku rasa kalian akan saling menyukai."

"semoga." Kata tenten sambila menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti berdoa.

Tiba-tiba lengan Sakura yang ada diatas meja diguncang-guncangkan oleh Ino, "Sakura, bolehkah aku melihat foto anak-anakmu?"

"tentu saja. Kau juga harus melihatnya tenten." Sakura merogoh ponselnya dalam tas. Ia membuka galeri foto kemudian memperlihatkan foto terbaru kepada ino dan Tente.

Ino dan tenten men-scroll gambar salah satu folder pada galeri ponsel sakura. "kawaii" ujar Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Sakura anakmu cantik sekali, mirip dengamu. Siapa namanya?" tanya ino.

"Namanya Keira."

Tenten menampakkan wajah bingungnya, "Tapi hanya ada gambar Keira. Bukankah kau memiliki dua anak, Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Anak laki-lakiku tidak suka difoto. Jadi aku tidak memilikinya."

"sayang sekali, pasti dia imut seperti Keira." Kata tenten dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"kau akan segera melihatnya." Sakura mengacungkan salah satu jari telunjuknya, " Satu catatan untukmu, jangan menyebutnya imut didepannya. Ia akan marah."

"Baiklah, Sakura-san. Aku boleh meminta foto Keira? Supaya aku bisa langsung mengenal wajahnya saat menjemput."

"Okay." Jawab Sakura. Ia mengirimkan fot kei lewat messanger. "Tenten, aku juga meminta fotomu untuk kukirim pada mereka. Mereka hanya mengetahui akan ada pengasuh baru."

Lalu tenten mengirimkan fotonya.

"Kirimkan padaku juga, Sakura. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak setelah melihat foto anakmu" kata ino dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang bagianku untuk bertanya padamu, ino. Kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya."

"dengan siapa?"

"Aku menikah dengan Sai. Sai Shimura. Apakah kau mengetauhinya?"

Sakura mengingat nama itu, tapi ia tidak mendapatkannya. Ia menggeleng.

"dia seorang pelukis yang sangat seksi. Terseksi yang pernah aku lihat di jepang."

"waw! Benar-benar seleramu. Maaf jika aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku jarang menonton tv. Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"dua tahun."

"hmm. Kau tidak berencana memiliki anak?"

"tentu saja aku dan sai sangat menginginkannya. Tapi aku sudah menandatangani kontrak sebagai model sebuah brand pakaian sebelum menikah. Aku tidak boleh hamil dulu sampai tahun depan." Ujar ino dengan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sakura membelai tangan ino. " bersabarlah, setahun bukanlah waktu yang lama."

Ino mengangguk. kemudian mereka bertiga memesan makanan.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura pamit kepada Ino dan Tenten untuk kembali ke kantornya. Dan tidak lupa memberikan alamat sekolah anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Karyawan di lantai tiga pada gedung kantor U.H Chemical sudah hampir setengahnya saja saat Sakura kelar dari ruangannya untuk pulang. Beberapa diantaranya menyapa Sakura dan satu lift dengannya. Tidak begitu banyak yang bertanya padanya karena mereka masih merasa segan dengan Sakura yang notabene-nya adalah orang asing. Sakura bisa memahaminya, maka ia menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan seramah mungkin.

Perjalanan yang memakan setengah jam untuk sampai ke apartemennya yang berada di kawasan elit Konoha. Saat pintu apartemennya terbuka Sakura cukup terkejut mengetahui Tenten yang menyambutnya. Karena biasanya anak-anaknya atau Lea, pengasuh mereka di New Jersey yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sakura langsung menghenyakkan tubuhnya di samping keira pada sofa di ruang tv yang diikuti Tenten.

"Bagaimana, Tenten, Mereka tidak merepotkanmu, kan?"

"tidak sama sekali. Mereka penurut seperti katamu, sakura-san."

Sakura menoleh ke arah anaknya, "Kei, dimana saudaramu?"

Kei menoleh, "dia sedang sibuk bermain game di kamar."

"sejak kapan dia ada di kamar?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak pulang sekolah." Jawab Kei singkat.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Pasti dia sama sekali belum mengobrol dengan Tenten."

Kei mengangguk.

Sakura menghadapkan kepalanya pada Tenten lagi. "Maafkan anak itu ya, Tenten. Dia sedikit sulit untuk bertemu dengan orang baru. Padahal aku sudah sering menasihatinya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san." Tenten menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya. "Anak laki-laki biasanya seperti itu."

"Terima kasih kau bisa memakluminya."

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa marah padanya." Kata Tenten, "Karena dia imut seperti dugaanku."

Sakura dan Kei tertawa.

"Tenten-nee, dia bisa mendengarmu loh." Bisik Kei.

"Gomen.. aku lupa." Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ne.. Sakura-san, aku pamit dulu. Sudah sore aku harus pulang."

"Kau tidak makan malam disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sedang ada tugas kuliah. Kunci mobilmu sudah kuberikan pada Kei."

"Kau bawa saja kuncinya. Jadi, besok kau langsung ke parkiran saja."

"baiklah."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Tenten-nee."

Tenten mencubit kecil pipi Kei, "Arigatou, kei." Lalu ia pergi.

Sakura kembali menyandar di sofa. Ia memain-mainkan rambut hitam anaknya, "Kei?"

"ya." jawab kei tanpa menoleh.

"Kau menyukai Tenten?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia baik, lucu, cantik."

"Baiklah jika menurutmu begitu. Dia akan menemani kalian selama disini. Bagaimana dengan sekolah baru kalian? Sudah dapat teman?"

Kei meyandar pada ibunya, "sekolahnya bagus. Aku sudah memiliki dua orang teman."

Sakura mengangguk "how about your brother?"

"he just be quiet as usual. Padahal aku sudah mengajaknya bergabung dengan teman baruku."

"syukurlah, setidaknya kau masih mengajaknya. Aku ingin mengganti pakaian dulu." Kata Sakura sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kei.

Sakura berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah pintu sebelum ke kamarnya. Ia membukanya, di dalamnya gelap hanya terlihat cahaya yang berasal dari monitor laptop dan siluet seseorang.

"kenapa kamarmu gelap sekali? I'll turn on the lights." Kata Sakura.

"Don't!" kata suara dari dalam kamar itu.

"Nanti matamu bisa rusak jika bermain game dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini."

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini." balas suara tersebut yang terdengar seperti suara anal laki-laki.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "pindahkan laptopmu di ruang tv kalau begitu."

"aku tidak mau."

Sakura melipat tangannya, "baiklah, jika aku kembali lagi kesini, dan kamarmu masih gelap, aku akan mengambil laptopmu."

"Mom!"

"No negotiate." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu dari kamar itu.

"huh." Kata suara itu. Lalu layar monitor perlahan menjadi gelap hingga tidak lagi menyumbangkan cahaya pada kamar itu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sedang mengoleskan sesuatu seperti krim pada wajahnya. setelah krim itu rata pada wajah dan lehernya, ia mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal.

"moshi-moshi" jawab suara di telepon itu.

"hmm. Kau sudah pulang dari tempat Sakura?"

"Ya. ada apa memangnya?"

Ino berjalan menuju ranjangnya,"Kau tidak melakukan hal memalukan di depan Sakura dan anak-anaknya, kan?" tanyanya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan."

"Kau pernah mencubuti pipi anak kecil sampai merah."

"Itu karena mereka imut."

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya walaupun anak itu sudah menangis."

"itu.. ah sudahlah. Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, "Kau sudah menemui anak-anak Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah Kei seimut di fotonya?"

"Kei lebih imut dari fotonya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia juga sopan."

"Argghh..! Aku jadi ingin melihatnya langsung. Lalu anak laki-lakinya? "

"Anak laki-lakinya pendiam, sedikit pemalu. Dia juga imut. Hanya saja.."

"hanya saja kenapa?" tanya ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya saja setelah aku melihat wajahnya sampai beberapa kali, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Seseorang? Mungkin seperti artis atau pangeran. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi bahwa dia imut."

"Mungkin. Tapi entahlah. Wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing untukku."

"Aku memang harus melihatnya secara langsung. Oh ya, siapa nama anak laki-laki itu?"

"namanya.." terjadi jeda cukup panjang.

"Halo, halo?"

Ino melihat layar ponselnya. Ternyata ponselnya mati karena baterainya habis. "Sial!" umpatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berpakaian piyama setelah membuka pintu.

Ino menghubungkan charger yang tadi ia ambil dari laci ke ponselnya, "Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Tenten di telepon, tiba-tiba ponselku mati."

Lelaki itu bersandar pada tumpukkan bantal di ranjang, "Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa? Kau sampai kesal seperti itu."

Ino memposisikan dirinya di samping lelaki itu, "Sai, aku pernah menceritakan temanku yang dari Amerika."

"Hn."

"kau tahu, ternyata dia benar-benar sudah memiliki anak. Dia memiliki dua orang anak." Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada suaminya.

"dia seumuran denganmu, kan." Tanya sai sambil membelai rambut ino.

"Ya. tadi dia memperlihatkan foto salah satu anaknya padaku dan Tenten. Anak itu sangat cantik." Ino mendongakan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat Sai. "Sai.. aku jadi iri dengan Sakura."

"Kau ingin memilikinya juga, kan? Begitu juga denganku." Ia mencium kening isterinya.

Ino mengangguk.

Sai tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya malam ini?"

"Sai.." kata Ino dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tahu, kontrakmu."

Ino memeluk pinggang suaminya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menunggunya." Kata Sai sambil membalas pelukan Ino..

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat sunyi. Ia hanya seorang diri disana. Ia menengok ke segala arah tapi hanya warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, tapi tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Hingga ia kembali diam karena lelah.

Lelaki itu, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai dua buah tangan melingkari perutnya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang yang ia yakini adalah perempuan. Ia merasakan wajah orang itu menempel pada leher bagian belakangnya. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang ada dibelakangnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui orang itu. Rambut merah muda yang tersampir pada bahunya. Mata hijaunya menatap intens Sasuke. perempuan itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Jari-jari langsingnya menarik wajah Sasuke agar ia bisa menciumnya. Ia mulai melumat bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. dengan ragu, ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh punggung perempuan itu. Sasuke membalas ciuman itu saat perempuan itu mulai menciumnya dengan liar. Mereka saling bertarung lidah sampai saliva mereka mengalir di kedua sudut bibir masing-masing.

Saat Sasuke mulai lepas kendali, perempuan itu mendorongnya secara tiba-tiba. Hingga ia mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di pinggir jurang, dengan Sasuke membelakangi jurang. Sasuke kembali menatap perempuan itu yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Sasuke melangkah mundur saat perempuan itu mendekatinya. Kemudian Sasuke berhenti ketika ia merasa kakinya sudah ada di ujung jurang.

Perempuan itu menyeringai dan membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Pelatuk pistol ditekan dan pelurunya menembus jantung Sasuke hingga Sasuke jatuh ke jurang. Sasuke masih medengar suara tawa yang sangat puas saat semuanya mulai menjadi gelap.

.

**SINGAPURA**

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. AC di kamarnya tidak bisa mencegah keluarnya keringat yang sudah menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Punggung tangannya ia tempelkan pada keningnya.

Ia bangun menuju kamar mandi. air yang mengalir dari keran ia basuhkan pada wajah tampannya. Lalu ia mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada di pojok wastafel. Ia memperhatikan matanya yang berkantung di cermin.

Sudah dua minggu ia bermimpi buruk hingga harus membuatnya terbangun tengah malam. Mimpi yang hampir sama terus terulang. Entah ia didorong, ditusuk, atau ditembak sudah pernah ia dapat. Mimpi buruknya datang setelah ia melihat gadis kecil yang ia lihat di bandara.

Ia tidak tahu anak itu nyata atau hanya ilusinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah anak itu. Setiap ia ingin melupakannya malah semakin menempel di otaknya. Tentu saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia sangat berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi saat bekerja. Selalu saja teringat kembali. Tidak hanya wajah anak itu yang muncul di pikirannya, tetapi seorang lagi. Perempuan yang sudah lama harusnya ia lupakan harus kembali lagi ia ingat.

Ia melihat jam pada ponselnya. Baru jam setengah enam pagi. Ia mengambil jaket dan sepatu olahraga. Ia memutuskan untuk lari pagi dan membiarkan udara segar mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah bekerja di pabrik, Sakura kembali ke ruangannya yang ada di bagian kantor. sebenarnya ada ruangan yang di khususkan untuk analis, tapi sudah di tempati Shino. Kadang Ia ke ruangan Shino untuk berdiskusi.

Ia megetik semua catatan yang ia peroleh saat disana hingga tiba jam makan siang. Saat sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Shion membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Haruno-san, kau sedang sibuk?

"Tidak juga. Memangnya ad apa, Shion-san?"

Shion mengaitkan tangannya di depan perutnya, "mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Lalu sakura menyimpan file dan mematikan komputernya. "Kita akan makan siang dimana?"

"restoran China. Kau keberatan?"

"tidak sama sekali."

Mereka memasuki lift yang sudah Neji di dalamnya. Shion memberitahu jika mereka akan makan bertiga. Biasanya ia hanya makan berdua. Neji jarang ikut untuk makan bersama. Shion pernah memberitahu jika ia dan Neji adalah teman sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah, maka dari itu mata mereka terlihat sama. Bisa dibilang mereka sepupu jauh. Jadi pantas bila ia kadang memanggil Neji dengan nama depannya.

Mereka bertiga naik mobil Neji untuk pergi ke restoran. Sampai disana mereka langsung memesan tempat VIP dan makanan.

"Kau tumben sekali mau ikut dengan kami, Neji." Kata shion sembari membuka blazernya.

"Aku sedang ingin saja."

"Kau Tahu Haruno-san, Neji ini sulit sekali untuk diajak makan bersama. Selama aku mengenalnya, hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun untuk bisa makan dalam satu meja bersamanya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Benarkah? ehmm Shion-san, jika kau mau panggil aku Sakura saja jika diluar kantor."

"Aku rasa lebih enak memanggilmu Sakura. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Neji, "Kau juga bisa memanggil nama depanku, Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak begitu suka terlalu formal."

"A-a oke. "

"Hyuuga-san, Shion-san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan." Shion mengangguk.

"Belakangan aku memikirkannya. Kalian pernah menjelaskan padaku bahwa Pabrik kita bukan hanya milik Hyuuga Corp. Dan direkturnya bukan hanya Hyuuga-san. Yang aku ingin tanyakan siapa direktur itu?"

"Dia anak dari pemilik Uchiha Group. Dia juga teman kami. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Shion.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Nama yang selama ini selalu ia hindari untuk didengar, dengan mudahnya diucapkan oleh wanita pirang di depannya.

"Sakura?" tanya Shion saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat melamun.

"Ah?" respon Sakura.

Shion memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau kenapa tiba-tiba melamun? Dan wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat"

Sakura mengelus lehernya, "Mungkin aku sedikit lelah."

Neji menoleh kepada Sakura. "kami dapat mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura." Ujar Shion.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Beberapa orang pelayan membawa nampan dan meja yang dapat didorong masuk ke ruangan. Pelayan-pelayan itu menata makanan yang mereka bawa di atas meja. Piring-piring berbagai ukuran memenuhi meja mereka yang tidak terlalu besar. Setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, mereka keluar.

Shion menatap makanan di depannya dengan wajah berbinar. Sudah terlihat dari matanya jika ia ingin sekali menghabiskannya. Sedangkan Neji menatap datar, tidak seantusias sepupunya. Berbeda lagi dengan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makanan di depannya. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukainya, tiba-tiba saja napsu makannya menghilang. Mereka bertiga mulai mengambil makanan yang menurut mereka menarik dengan sumpit.

Shion sangat menikmatii makanan yang ia pesan, setiap makanan masuk ke mulutnya ia selalu berkata enak dengan senyum yang lebar. Neji yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening karena tingkah sepupunya.

Saat shion sedang menyumpiti makanan seperti daging, ia bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura, tadi aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura berhenti memasukkan makanan yang ada pada sumpitnya, "ehm entahlah."

"Aku pikir namanya sudah keluar Jepang. Mungkin dia tidak seterkenal itu." Ujar Shion

Sakura mengerti yang Shion ucapkan, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Kenapa dia harus seterkenal itu?"

"Sasuke adalah seorang aktor sebelum ia menjadi direktur. Mungkin Shion pikir kau mengetahuinya." Jawab Neji setelah ia menelan makanannya.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ohh, aku jarang menonton televisi."

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu mereka hanya mengobrol ringan, tapi lebih sering diam. Hanya Shion yang sering berbicara.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mengobrol dengan anak-anaknya, Sakura pergi mandi. Ia mengaliri semua tubuhnya dengan shower. Tidak lupa ia menyuci rambut panjangnya yang halus dengan shampoo beraroma cherry. Busa sabun telah menutupi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya.

Ia mebasuh seluruh tubuhnya kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Membayangkan dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. apa yang ia harus lakukan saat bertemu dengannya? Ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Senang? Sedih? Marah? Atau (pura-pura) benci?

Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan saat pertemuan mereka nanti? 'hai kita bertemu lagi.' Atau 'Sasuke aku sangat merindukanmu.' Dan atau 'Sasuke, kita telah memiliki dua orang anak yang manis.' Pilihan yang kedua tidak mungkin ia katakan apalagi dengan pilihan yang ketiga lebih tidak mungkin. Pilihan pertama mungkin masih ia bisa ucapkan. Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke bertemu dengannya terakhir kali, memandang dirinya dengan penuh kebencian. Mungkin Sasuke tidak sudi untuk melihat wajahnya.

Ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke akan bereaksi saat ia muncul dihadapannya. Ia masih belum siap untuk sebuah penolakan dari pria itu. Ia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin ia harus bersikap seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Sakura selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia mengambil pakaian tidurnya dari lemari pakaian. Setelah itu ia menyalakan laptopnya. Membuka sebuah folder yang terdapat beberapa gambar di dalamnya. Dia meng-klik salah satu gambar. Gambar itu terdapat wajah seorang perempuan dan lelaki. Wajah si perempan yang fokus menghadap ke depan, sedangkan sang lelaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi si perempuan dan tangannya yang besar memegang rambut si perempuan di sisi satunya lagi. Mata hitamnya hanya melihat perempuan itu tanpa berniat menghadap depan seperti yang dilakukan perempuan di sebelahnya.

Sakura menyentuhkan jarinya pada layar. Tepatnya pada gambar sang pria. Air mata sudah jatuh ke pipinya tanpa ia inginkan.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya dengan bibir bergetar.

**TBC**

**Aku kira aku akan lama untuk mengerjakan chapter ini. maaf jika membingungkan jalan ceritanya. Dan typonya sudah kuperiksa. ^^ sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika penggunaan bahasa inggrisnya masih salah. Aku akan lebih berusaha.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah me-review.**

**Febri feven : **sudah lanjut ^^

**muFylin : **terima kasih ^^

**Racchan Cherry-desu :** itu papa tirinya. Iya anaknya kembar. Kalau yang kamu maksud temennya Sakura yang di chapter 3, ingin ngasih nomernya ke 'handsome', bukan untuk anaknya, tapi untuk kakak laki –laki Sakura. ^^

**Cherryma : **untuk chapter ini dan selanjutnya, hanya kalimat-kalimat pendek saja kok.

**Hanazono yuri :** sudah lanjut

**Marukocan : **sudah lanjut.^^

** .5059601 : **terima kasih sudah membacanya.^^

**Birupink : **sudah ^^

** : **sudah update ^^

**cutIcut Uchiha : **aku juga kasihan. Disini kakashi bukan Cuma karena Sakura, dia juga naruh hormat sama ayahnya Sasuke. ^^

**Reako Mizuumi : **aku sengaja membuatnya tidak jenius seperti fanfic biasanya, biar pintar saja. ^^

**Anisha Ryuzaki : **sudah lanjut ^^

**Lovelly Uchiha : **sudah update ^^

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan : T**adinya aku ingin menamainya Kei saja, tapi karena menurutku bagus aku jadi menambahkannya. Karena faktor mereka tinggal di Amerika juga sih. ^^

**Nadyasabrina : **tergantung mood dan ide yang akan aku dapat nanti ya^^ heheheh

**Guest : **anggap aja sebagai pelampiasan ^^.

**Haruchan : **ya namanya juga orang kaya. Aku sengaja membuat time-skip-nya sampai sepuluh tahun, biar anaknya sudah cukup mengerti buat diajak bicara sama orang dewasa. Kalau Cuma lima tahun, aku bingung untuk membuat percakapannya. Untuk konfliknya mungkin akan seperti itu. Iya juga ya kalau dipikir-pikir kayak sinetron, aku baru menyadarinya. Tapi sebelum time-skip, Sasuke hanya merasakan "lebih dari hanya tertarik" pada Sakura, untuk cinta ia belum menyadarinya. Heheheh, terima kasih atas sarannya. ^^

**Ongkitang : **sudah lanjut.^^

**Zuka : **udah kilat banget.^^

**Khalerie Hikari : **sudah update.^^

**Haruka : **terima kasih sudah membaca. Typo itu penulisan kata yang salah, entah salah huruf, kekurangan atau kelebihan huruf. ^^

**Terima kasih atas review dan saran-saran kalian. Benar-benar membantuku.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku tidak janji akan meng-update kilat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

**Untuk chapter ini aku tidak bisa menjamin. Sangat abal. Sungguh. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian.**

Sakura sedang mendorong troli berisi bahan makanan. Ya, ia sedang berada di supermarket. Setelah pulang dari kantor, hampir selalu ia sempatkan untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Biasanya ia membeli untuk persediaan selama 2-3 hari. Ia berhenti sebentar di spot buah dan sayuran. Ia sedang memilih buah stroberi kesukaannya yang masih segar. Kemudian ia lanjutkan ke tempat sayuran berada. Ia mengambil sayuran organik yang biasa ia konsumsi dengan anaknya. Harga yang lebih mahal bukanlah masalah untuknya, yang penting adalah kualitas baik. Ia tidak ingin sembarangan memberi makan pada anak-anaknya.

Kini tangannya berhenti pada keranjang tomat. Membuatnya tersenyum, ia selalu teringat bagaimana anak-anaknya begitu menyukai buah-sayuran ini. mereka kadang berebut saat buah ini hanya tinggal satu didalam kulkas. Padahal ia biasa saja pada buah ini. Apa yang istimewa pada buah di tangannya ini, menurutnya sama saja seperti buah yang lain.

Ah.. tentu saja ia tahu darimana anak-anaknya itu mengistimewakan buah tomat dari buah lainnya. Sudah pasti dari ayahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan cemas datang bila ia mengingat ayah dari anak-anaknya, Sasuke. sampai kapan ia harus merasakan perasaan ini terus?

"Sakura?"

Lamunannya terbuyar saat seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Ia mendongak untuk mencari siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi tidak ada.

"Sakura, dibelakangmu." Kata suara itu. Kemudian Sakura berbalik mengikuti perintah suara itu. Ia melihat seorang pria bermata hijau dengan garis hitam di sekeliling matanya. Rambut merah yang mencolok. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tampak sedang mengingat siapa pria di depannya itu.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau sudah melupakanku?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Gaara?!"

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku."kata pria yang Sakura panggil Gaara. Ia merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura lari kedalam pelukan pria itu.

"Gaara. Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura di sebelah telinga Gaara.

"Aku juga, Sakura." Kata Gaara sambil mengusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara, tapi masih dalam keadaan tangan Gaara yang memegang kedua lengan Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan?" kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya. apakah kau tinggal disini sekarang?"

Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya, "Hmm, kau juga?"

."iya." jawab Sakura. "Sekarang kau bekerja sebagai dokter?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan menjadi dokter. Kau selalu mengatakan akan menjadi dokter. Kau memang hebat."

Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Gaara, kau sedikit berubah."

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, "aku?"

Sakura mundur untuk melihat Gaara, "Tubuhmu menjadi lebih berisi. Padahal dulu kau kurus. Jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah."

"Tidak. Aku belum menikah. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk olahraga saat tidak sibuk." Balasnya. "sakura, kau tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Ya. memangnya kenapa?"

"Pasti mereka berdua sudah besar sekarang. Seperti apa mereka sekarang?"

"kau benar. Sekarang mereka sudah setinggi ini." jawab Sakura ambil mensejajarkan telapak tangannya pada bagian antara pinggang dan dada.

"Cepat sekali mereka tumbuh. Padahal mereka masih bayi saat terakhir melihat mereka. "

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu." Sakura melihat jam tangannya. "Gaara, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku."

"Pulanglah." Kata Gaara. "Sakura, aku boleh meminta nomor teleponmu?"

"Tentu saja." Lalu Sakura menyebutkan nomornya.

"Sakura, apakah aku boleh menemui mereka?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya." Sakura segera memasukkan buah tomat ke dalam kantung dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia mencium pipi Gaara sebelum pergi ke kasir. "Bye, Gaara. Hubungi aku jika kau mau menemui mereka."

Gaara mengangguk,"Bye." Balas Gaara.

.

.

.

Sudah jam dua belas siang, sudah waktunya para karyawan pabrik U-H Chemical untuk makan siang. Sakura biasanya akan makan siang bersama Shion, tetapi hari ini gadis rambut pirang itu tidak hadir di kantor. ia memutuskan untuk makan di kafetaria yang berada di dalam gedung kantornya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Di dalamnya sudah ada Neji. Sakura memberi salam pada atasannya itu. Ia berdiri disebelah Neji.

"Kau tidak bersama Shion, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Shion tidak masuk hari ini karena flu."

"Apakah kau makan siang sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Aku akan bergabung dengan karyawan yang lainnya di kafetaria. Bagaimana dengan anda, Hyuuga-san?"

"Hm aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Anda memang suka meyendiri ya." kata Sakura samil terseyum.

Neji tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang, "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau makan siang denganku?"

"Aku?" sakura menunjuk dirinya.

Neji mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita akan makan diluar atau disini?"

"Di luar." Jawab Neji singkat.

Tak banyak pembicaraan di dalam mobil, karena biasanya Shion-lah yang meramaikan suasana. Mereka berdua memilih restoran Italia untuk makan siang kali ini. Sakura hanya memesan macaroni scotel sedangkan Neji memesan spaghetti.

Sakura membuka percakapan, "Hyuuga-san, apakah anda selalu makan sendiri? Maksudku bila tidak ada Shion?"

Neji mendongak dari layar ponselnya, "Ya."

"Memangnya anda tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa nyaman."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Kadang sendirian itu terasa nyaman, tetapi bila setiap saat, bukankah membosankan."

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu." Ujar sakura

"Tidak masalah."

Sakura menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Neji yang heran melihat sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku masih tidak menyangka anda mengajak saya makan siang."

"apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Neji.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku pikir anda tidak mau makan bersama orang lain di kantor selain bersama Shion."

Neji sendiri juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya mengapa ia mau makan siang bersama Sakura, bahkan ia yang mengajak.

"Hyuuga-san, apakah aku menyinggung anda?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau benar, sesekali aku harus makan siang dengan yang lain."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"sudahlah. Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik." Potong Neji.

Sakura tahu lain kali ia harus berhati-hati saat berbicara. Bagaimanapun Neji adalah atasannya, walaupun ia merasa sudah berteman dengan Neji.

"Sakura, panggil aku Neji saja"

"aku tidak bisa memanggil anda seperti itu, Hyuuga-san. Anda adalah atasan saya."

"Sekarang kita tidak berada di kantor."

"Tapi.."

"Panggil aku Neji, seperti Shion memanggilku."

Itu sudah jelas, karena shion adalah temannya sejak kecil. Jadi wajar jika mereka saling memanggil nama depan mereka. Tapi Sakura..

"Baiklah, Neji." Kata Sakura dengan ragu.

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Entah kenapa ia menyuruh Sakura memanggilya dengan nama depannya. Hanya keluarga dan teman-teman yang ia anggap dekat saja yang berani memanggil nama depannya. Mungkin ia sudah merasa seperti berteman dengan Sakura. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Hal yang sangat luar biasa jika Neji bisa langsung nyaman dengan seseorang dengan jangka waktu sesingkat itu. Begitulah anggapan teman dekat Neji. Mengingat Neji dikenal karena karakternya yang dingin.

.

.

.

**SINGAPURA**

"rapat hari ini selesai." Kata Sasuke. semua yang berada di ruangan itu keluar setelah sang direktur, Sasuke menyudahinya, kecuali Sasuke dan Kakashi. Kakashi yang ada di seberang Sasuke mendekati Sasuke. Kakashi mengamati atasannya yang berwajah lesu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki dan memejamkan matanya.

"Semenjak kita tiba disini, tak pernah aku tak melihatmu tanpa mata yang memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab sasuke singkat.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tahu selama rapat kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Kau masih bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap tajam Kakashi. "Yang penting kau mendengarkannya. Itu tugasmu."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu sudah tugasku untuk mem-back up-mu. Tapi kau adalah direktur, sudah kewajibanmu untuk memperhatikan saat rapat."

"Semakin lama kau semakin cerewet, Kakashi."

Kakashi hanya menggeleng. Adik dari temannya itu masih saja arogan. Padahal Sasuke sudah berumur tiga puluh empat tahun, tapi Kakashi masih harus mengawasinya. Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi aktor dan kembali pada keluarganya, Sasuke hanya mau Kakashi saja yang menjadi asistennya. Tentu dia tidak bisa menolak pada keinginan Uchiha. Itu adalah sebagai rasa hormat pada keluarga itu. Terlebih lagi ia sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kakashi teringat akan sesuatu. Dia harus menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang harusnya ia serahkan sebulan yang lalu. Ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, karena takut mengganggu konsentrasi pria yang duduk di depannya itu. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan dari tasnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kita berangkat jam dua, kan? Aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Baik. Aku akan mengingatkanmu jika waktunya sudah hampir tiba." Balas Kakashi.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hanya tinggal Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan map yang mau ia serahkan kepada Sasuke tadi. Lalu ia membuka map tersebut yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah foto wanita dengan rambut merah muda. Analis Pendamping : Sakura Haruno, begitulah kira-kira tulisannya.

"Bagaimana reaksimu, Sasuke, jika melihat ini." gumam Kakashi. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi murungnya saat ia melihat kembali foto Sakura. Merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa melupakan percakapan antara Sakura dan Fugaku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meskipun ia ingin. Bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan kedatangan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

**KONOHA, JEPANG**

"Neji, aku masih tidak percaya kau makan siang dengan orang selain aku." Ujar Shion.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu.

Shion beralih pada Sakura yang berhadapan dengannya setelah meneguk lemon tea, "Sakura, benarkah itu terjadi?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Itu benar."

"Harusnya kau mengabadikannya dengan kamera, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Tanpa melihat Shion yang di sebelahnya, Neji mengatakan, " Jika kau ingin melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, sama saja aku makan denganmu."

"Benar juga" kata Shion, "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya."

"Mungkin lain kali, Shion." Kata Sakura sambil mengaduk kopinya.

'Lain kali?' batin Neji.

Shion memajukan tubuhnya, "Lain kali? Kalian berencana hanya makan berdua tanpaku? Jahat."

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, "Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Shion menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau jahat, Sakura."

"Hey." bujuk Sakura dengan wajah memohon.

Shion masih berpura-pura ngambek. Lucu juga bercanda seperti ini menurutnya. Neji hanya melihat tiba-tiba menimpal, "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Shion."

Shion menoleh kepada Neji, "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Di usiamu yang sudah setua itu?" tanya Neji.

"Kau bilang aku sudah tua?! Memangnya kau pikir kau lebih muda dariku?!" kata shion dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Neji menoleh juga, "Tapi aku tidak kekanakkan sepertimu."

Shion mendengus. Ia menaruh sendoknya diatas meja. "Aku sudah tidak napsu makan. kita kembali ke kantor."

Sakura menyentuh lengan Shion, "Shion, Neji hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Kata Neji.

Shion mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya, "Kau dengar sendiri, kan, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Neji, " Neji.."

Neji menatap balik Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Dia memang harus medengarnya jika dia memang sudah merasa dewasa."

Shion sudah siap-siap untuk pergi. Sedangkan Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saudara sepupu itu.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sakura?" tanya Neji setelah melihat piring Sakura yang hampir kosong.

Sakura mengangguk.

"kita kembali ke kantor." ucap Neji.

Mereka menaiki mobil Neji dengan Shion yang duduk di kursi belakang dan Sakura di sebelah Neji. Biasanya Shion yang duduk di depan, karena ia sedang ngambek jadi Sakura yang duduk di depan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil saat menengok ke belakang, melihat Shion dengan wajah menekuk. Sedangkan Neji tak ada niat untuk meminta maaf atau berbaikan dengan Shion.

"Neji, apakah tidak apa-apa?" bisik Sakura.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Kau ini.."

Neji sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura, "nanti juga redam sendiri."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Neji mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor. Shion ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, tetapi masih terkunci.

"Hey, buka pintunya!" perintah shion.

Neji tidak mengubris ucapan shion, ia malah merogoh sesuatu pada jasnya. Ia sempat memperlihatkan lolipop pada Sakura. Kemudian ia mengulurkan lolipop itu pada Shion.

"Apa? Kau mau menyogokku?!" tanya Shion.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah.". baru saja Neji menarik tangannya tapi lolipop itu sudah diambil Shion. Shion hanya membuang muka ketika Sakura melihatnya. Sakura tersenyum ke arah Neji.

Neji akhirnya membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Mereka menaiki lift bersama. Sampai di lantai tiga, Sakura sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia merasa Shion tidak mengikutinya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau duluan saja, Sakura." Kata Shion.

"Hmm. Aku duluan, shion, Neji," kemudian Sakura berbalik. Pintu lift tertutup. Perlahan Shion mendekat ke samping Neji.

"Ada apa? Tanya Neji.

Shion mendongak untuk menatap Neji, "Sejak kapan?"

Neji mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud gadis pirang itu.

"Sejak kapan Sakura memanggil nama depanmu, Neji?"

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan keluar lift setelah pintu terbuka yang kemudian diikuti Shion.

"Hey, Neji!" panggil Shion.

Neji mengacuhkan Shion sampai mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia duduk di belakang meja kantornya.

"Hey. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak ada yang harus aku jawab." Neji mulai membuka map-map yang ada di atas mejanya.

Shion duduk didepannya, "Sejak kapan kalian saling memanggil nama depan?"

"Kemarin."

Shion memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalian baru sekali makan berdua tanpaku, tapi sudah sedekat itu."

"Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau itu susah sekali dekat dengan orang lain. Kau sama seperti Sasuke. terlalu pemilih." Ujar Shion.

Neji masih sibuk dengan map-map di hadapannya.

Shion menatap lurus pada Neji. "Neji, apaka kau menyukai Sakura?"

Neji menghentikan pekerjaanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion. Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia menyukai Sakura atau tidak. Tapi ia merasa sedikit senang saat sakura mengatakan lain kali (makan siang hanya berdua dengannya). Tapi bukankah terlalu cepat ia untuk menyukai Sakura. Ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Shion.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan penerbangan selama kurang lebih lima jam dari Singapura, Sasuke dan Kakashi segera menuju pintu keluar dari bandara. Beberapa orang berbadan tinggi 'mengapit' sang direktur muda dan asistennya itu. Mereka selalu mengawal Sasuke dalam perjalanan bisnis.

Sasuke yang biasanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan saat berjalan, sekarang ia celingukan mengamati sekitarnya. Ia mencari sosok anak perempuan yang ia lihat sebulan yang lalu di bandara itu. Tapi tidak ketemu.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke, menegurnya."Kau mencari apa?"

"Tidak." Jawab sasuke singkat tanpa melihat Kakashi.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu dengan pemuda raven itu. Sasuke memang sering menyembunyikan seuatu darinya terutama yang bersifat pribadi. Tapi tidak pernah sampai selama ini, kecuali tentang Sakura. "Kita akan ke rumah orang tuamu dulu sebelum kembali ke apartemenmu. Tuan Fugaku ingin membicarakan perjalanan bisnismu di Singapura."

"Hn."

Sasuke memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang memasuki mobil yang sama, tapi duduk di jok depan. Sasuke hanya diam seperti biasa.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di sebuah rumah tradisional yang sangat besar. Sasuke dan Kakashi dikawal sampai pintu masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai yukata menyambut mereka. Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Tadaima." Kata Sasuke pada wanita itu sambil membalas pelukannya.

Wanita itu terseyum, "Okaeri, Sasuke. ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

Wanita itu menyentuh bagian bawah mata Sasuke, "Istirahatlah nanti. Ayahmu sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Hn."

Kakashi membungkuk, "selamat sore. Mikoto-sama."

Wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu menoleh pada, Kakashi. "Selamat sore, Kakashi."

Kakashi dan Sasuke mengikuti nyonya Uchiha ke ruang makan keluarga. Sudah ada sang kepala keuarga menunggu mereka. Ia duduk di tempat utama. Ruangan keluarga ini tentu saja bertema tradisional, dimana tidak ada kursi, hanya ada meja yang cukup besar. Dan juga bantal tipis sebagai pengganti kursi. Kakashi membungkuk ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu.

Sasuke duduk disamping ayahnya, sedangkan Kakashi duduk disebelahnya. Wanita rambut hitam itu duduk di depan Sasuke.

"bagaimana dengan perjalanan bisnismu di Singapura?" tanya Fugaku.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke.

Kakashi merasa harus turun tangan, "Semua lancar dan baik-baik saja, Fugaku-sama."

"Hn. Bagus kalau begitu. Secepatnya serahkan laporannya padaku, Kakashi."

"Baik, Fugaku-sama." Balas Kakashi

Fugaku berdeham, membuat yang ada disana memperhatikannya. "Untuk sekarang ini, perusahaan kita tidak bermasalah. Sekarang aku ingin membicarakan tentangmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan.

"Umurmu sudah tiga puluh empat tahun. Sudah waktunya kau untuk menikah, Sasuke. aku sudah menemukan perempuan yang setara dengan Uchiha." lanjut Fugaku.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku belum mau menikah." Kata sasuke dengan nada datar.

"sasuke, umurmu sudah cukup. Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke menoleh kepada ibunya, "Aku belum mau terikat dengan siapapun Bu."

Fugaku menghela napas, "Perusahaan kita tidak hanya ada di Jepang, tapi di seluruh dunia. Uchiha membutuhkan penerus untuk diwariskan. Tidak kah kau memikirkannya."

"Jika kalian menginginkan penerus, kenapa tidak memintanya pada Itachi. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau sudah tahu seperti apa kakakmu. Dia lebih suka mengencani wanita daripada menikahinya. Hanya kau, Sasuke harapan kami." Kata Mikoto.

Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan kakaknya sejak dulu. Itachi adalah pria flamboyan yang selalu dikelilingi wanita. Ayahnya selalu menuruti permintaannya karena dia adalah seorang putra mahkota kerajaan bisnis Uchiha, tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya seorang pangeran biasa. Itachi memang diberi kebebasan oleh Fugaku karena ia menuruti Fugaku untuk menggantikan posisinya pada Uchiha group, tapi kebebasan kakaknya ini sudah membuat pusing keluarganya. Itachi tidak mau terikat dengan wanita manapun, ia hanya suka bermain-main.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. aku masih ingin fokus dengan pekerjaan." Balas Sasuke.

Mikoto melirik Kakashi dengan wajah memohon. "Kakashi.."

Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa membujuk sasuke yang keras kepala untuk menyetujui pernikahan itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Aku ingin mendidik penerus kita dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Fugaku.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Hidangan datang. hampir semua makanan tradisional jepang disajikan di meja besar itu.

"Ne.. Sasuke, Kakashi makanlah yang banyak. Terutama kau Sasuke. Tidurlah disini. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

"Hn"

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Mikoto-sama." Kata Kakashi.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Jangan sungkan, Kakashi. Kami sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri."

.

.

.

Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya setelah makan malam. Ia menuruti ibunya untuk menginap di rumah itu selama semalam. Jadi ia akan berangkat ke pabrik dari sana. Ia langsung masuk ke tempat berendam di rumah itu. Menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran tempat berendam. Sesekali ia memejaman matanya untuk berpikir.

Tentang pernikahan. Ia selalu membencinya jika orang tuanya membicarakan tentang hal itu. Dia selalu didesak jika kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Jika saja Itachi mau menuruti hal yang satu itu, dia tidak akan menjadi 'korban'. Semua salah Itachi menurutnya.

Kadang ia menyesal kembali pada keluarga ini. jika dulu ia dengan bebas menentukan jalan hidupnya, sekarang ia harus diatur oleh ayahnya. Dia harus benar-benar menjadi seorang Uchiha, menjadi yang nomor satu di segala hal. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Setelah kembali pada Uchiha dia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi bagian dalam keluarga itu kembali. Ia menuruti hampir semua perintah ayahnya, termasuk dengan siapa ia harus bergaul. Dan juga ayahnya yang memilih siapa calon isterinya. Ia tahu ayahnya memberi pilihan yang terbaik tentang perempuan yang akan dinikahinya, dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak keberatan, tapi jika diminta menikah untuk saat ini, jujur saja ia belum mau atau lebih tepatnya belum siap. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai wanita setelah ia hanya dijadikan mainan oleh perempuan yang pernah menarik perhatiannya dulu.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan Sakura. Wajahnya yang datar berubah mengeras. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan wanita itu sekarang. Membuatnya kesal saja. Padahal ia sudah melupakannya. Baru kali itu ia harus melupakan seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk sekolah lagi dan mempelajari bisnis demi melupakan Sakura.

.

.

.

Di ruang kerja Fugaku sudah ada Kakashi yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga dengan meja kecil diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang wanita asing itu. Dia kembali ke jepang." Kata Fugaku.

"Anda benar, Fugaku-sama."

"Dia bahkan berada di pabrik tempat Sasuke bekerja. Apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Belum, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberitahunya saat disana. Saya khawatir dapat mengganggu pekerjaannya."

"Bagus. Lebih baik ia tidak diberitahu. Jika mereka bertemu, terus awasi mereka. Terutama wanita itu. Jangan sampai ia mendekati Sasuke lagi."

"Baik, Fugaku-sama." Kemudian Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada salah satu dinding. Melonggarkan dasi pada kemejanya. Sesekali ia menghela napas tanda ia sedang lelah. Ia kembali mengeluarkan map yang berisi foto Sakura. Ia menatap map tersebut sedikit resah. Kemudian ia menatap langit-langit kamar itu tampak sedang berpikir. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hanya ia yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Dua orang perempuan sedang membawa peralatan makan yang mereka ambil dari dalam lemari yang ada di dapur. Perempuan dewasa itu memindahkan piring-piring besar yang berisi lauk sedangkan perempuan yang masih anak-anak menaruh sendok, garpu dan gelas lalu ia tata di atas meja makan.

"Kei, tolong panggilkan saudaramu kemari." Perintah wanita dengan rambut merah muda.

"Okay." jawab anak yang dipanggil Kei itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin seperti jus dan air mineral. Ia menuangkan keduanya pada enam gelas tranparan lalu ia taruh di samping piring-piring yang sudah ia dan Kei tata. Tidak lama kemudian Kei muncul dengan seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya. Ia berjalan di belakang saudarinya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Mereka berdua duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura.

Sebelum makan, Sakura memimpin untuk berdoa. Anak-anaknya mengikuti. Setelah doa selesai mereka mengambil garpu dan pisau yang ada di samping piring yang sudah terdapat beefsteak yang masih mengepul. Mereka makan dengan cukup tenang. Kei mengunyah makanannya lebih lambat dari saudaranya, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati masakan ibunya terlihat bagaimana ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menelan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Datar.

Sakura sendiri hanya memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Kedua anaknya memang berbeda. Kei yang ceria dengan saudaranya yang cuek. Anak laki-lakinya tahu sedang diperhatikan Sakura, sedikit risih.

"What?" tanya anak itu sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Nothing."

"Kenapa kau terus melihat ke arahku?" tanya anak itu.

"Well, i'm your mother. I don't need a reason to see you, Taka." Jawab Sakura.

"But, I can't eat if you still do that. Please, stop it." Katanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"baiklah." Kata Sakura, ia meneguk jus berwarna merah, "so.. how about your school, kids? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kepada Kei dan Taka secara bergantian.

Kei menelan daging steak-nya, "menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku bisa bermain piano lagi di kelas musik."

Sakura tersenyum, "Benarkah? aku juga ingin memainkannya. Sayang kita tidak bisa membelinya."

"I know. We'll just live here for six months." Kata Kei.

"Tapi kau dapat memainkan pianomu sepuasnya setelah kita pulang ke New Jersey."

"Kau benar, Mom." Balas Kei.

Sakura menoleh pada Taka yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya, "Taka?"

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Sakura mentap intens putranya, "Setiap hari selalu biasa saja. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik bagimu di sekolah?"

Taka menjawab tanpa berpikir, "Game."

"Selain game. Kau tidak bisa membawa PSP atau tablet ke sekolah."

"Tidak ada."

"Carilah teman. Atau kau bisa bermain dengan teman-teman Kei. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Kei?" tanya Sakura.

Kei menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak." Ikemudian la menoleh ke arah Taka, "Aku bahkan selalu mengajakmu, Taka. Kenapa kau selalu menolaknya? Apakah kau tidak menyukai teman-temanku?"

"Tidak."

Kei memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau. Kenapa kalian selalu memaksaku sih?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Kami hanya ingin kau memiliki teman. That's it. Sekali-kali terimalah ajakan Kei dan temannya, ya." ia mengusap rambut lancip Taka.

Taka mendengus, "hn."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas karena lega. Ia tahu Taka tidak seperti Kei yang mudah memiliki teman. Anakya yang satu ini lebih suka menyendiri untuk bermain game daripada berkumpul bersama temannya di tempat ramai. Saat masih di New Jersey saja, Taka baru memiliki teman dekat setelah mereka sudah tinggal selama setahun disana. Sakura kadang harus sedikit memaksa Taka untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya di salah satu rumah dari mereka atau bermain basket di lapangan.

Ia memang sedikit lebih memperhatikan Taka. Bukannya ia lebih menyayanginya dibanding Kei, tapi karena ia khawatir dengan sifat Taka yang seperti itu. Bagaimanapun anak-anak yang memiliki teman akan lebih baik perkembangan psikis dan fisiknya. Sakura tidak mengkhawatirkan fisik Taka, karena Taka sendiri suka berolahraga. Taka jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain ia dan Kei. Sakura takut Taka mengalami stress di usia semuda ini karena kesulitan untuk berbagi dengan orang lain.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dan PR?" tanya Sakura.

Kei dan Taka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bagus." Kata Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil.

"I'm done." Kata Taka. Ia meletakkan gelasnya disamping piring setelah menegaknya. Diikuti oleh Kei, "Me too.". Kei berdiri mengambil piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan lalu menaruhnya di wastafel dapur untuk mencucinya. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Let me do it."

Kei medongak, "Umm okay."

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Perintahnya pada kedua anaknya.

"Baik." Balas Kei. Sedangkan Taka hanya berkata "Hn."

Sakura memindahkan piring dan gelas yang kotor ke wastafel. Ia mulai membasahinya dengan air dan menggosoknya dengan spons.

"Besok ya.." bisiknya. Besok menjadi hari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke setelah sepuluh tahun. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia sudah siap dengan semua reaksi yang akan diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar bertema tradisional, sepasang mata onyx terbuka lebar. Pemilik mata itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sial." Dengusnya.

Sasuke baru saja bermimpi buruk lagi. Padahal ia sudah berada di rumahnya. Karena biasanya ia hanya akan bermimpi buruk bila tidur di tempat asing. Kenapa mimpi buruk masih mengikutinya. Kali ini ia bermimpi tentang anak perempuan berbaju merah yang ia lihat di bandara yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sakura . kemudian sakura menembakkan busur tepat dikepalanya.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia beralih ke kamar mandi. setelah itu ia berpakaian dengan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kedua orang tuanya dan Kakashi sudah menunggunya. Ia duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Kau kurang tidur lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Saske menjawab singkat, "Hn."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter. Aku khawatir jika kau sakit." Kata Mikoto dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti akan sembuh sendiri."

Mikoto menghela napas, "baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Tapi jaga kesehatanmu. Aku sudah memasak sayuran yang banyak untukmu. Makanlah."

"Hn."

Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga menjadi orang pertama yang makan lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama makan berlangsung. Setelah selesai Sasuke dan Kakashi bersiap menuju mobil yang sudah siap untuk megantar mereka ke pabrik. Mikoto mengantar mereka berdua keluar. Seperti biasa ia selalu memeluk anaknya sebagai tanda perpisahan karena Sasuke tidak tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Sempatkanlah kesini jika kau tidak sibuk."

"Ya."

"Jangan merepotkan Kakashi terus."

Sasuke tidak membalas ibunya.

"Sampai jumpa, Mikoto-sama"

"sampai jumpa lagi, Kakashi."

Lalu Kakashi dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil mereka memasuki basement untuk di parkir. Sasuke yang ditemani Kakashi berpapasan dengan Shion di depan lift.

"Sasuke, Kakashi!" seru Shion. Ia memeluk kedua temannya itu.

Kakashi membalas pelukannya, "Selamat pagi, Shion."

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi. Sasuke, kau masih seperti ini saja setelah sebulan tidak bertemu denganku." Kata Shion.

"memangnyanya aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Pintu lift terbuka, mereka bertiga masuk bersama.

"Katakan 'hai', atau tanyakan kabarku." Jawab Shion.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shion?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Kau terlambat." Kata Shion. Ia memperhatikan mata Sasuke dengan lingkaran hitamnya. "Matamu kenapa Sasuke?"

"kurang tidur."

Shion hanya mengucapkan O, "Sasuke, apakah kau sudah tahu pabrik kita kedatangan analis dari Amerika?"

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak."

"Nanti aku akan menyuruhnya ke ruanganmu. Dia sangat cantik dan pintar. Neji saja sampai tertarik dengannya." Ujar Shion.

"Neji?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya. dia juga masih muda."

"Begitukah?" wajahnya berubah tidak terarik.

Shion tidak lagi memperhatikan wajah temannya lagi karena pintu lift sudah terbuka di lantai tiga, "Ne.. sampai bertemu nanti."

Sasuke bergumam, "Wanita. Membosankan". Yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Kakashi yang ada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam sebelas, tetapi Sakura belum juga selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa, tapi tidak bisa bekonsentrasi. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. shion akan menemaninya ke ruangan Sasuke jam sebelas nanti. Ia sangat gugup sampai telapak tangan dan dahinya basah oleh keringat. Ia mengelapnya sebisa mungkin sebelum Shion menjemputnya.

Shion mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura untuk menjemput Sakura. "Sakura, sudah saatnya."

"Ya." balas Sakura.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke yang ada di lantai empat. Dada sakura berdebar semakin kencang setiap langkahnya. Semakin dekat jarak anatara dirinya dengan ruangan sasuke berada semakin ingin ia kabur. Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Shion pasti akan mencurigainya.

Sekarang ia dan Shion sudah berada di depan ruangan Sasuke. sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam tanpa diketahui oleh Shion. Shion mengetuk pintu dan masuk terlebih dulu.

"Uchiha-san. Analis pabrik kita akan memperkanalkan diri pada anda." Kata Shion dengan nada formal.

Sasuke yang masih bergumul dengan kertas mengiyakan tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

Shion melongok keluar ruangan, "Masuklah." Perintahnya pada Sakura. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya memasuki ruangan. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi yang beriri di sebelah Sasuke dengan wajah lumayan terkejut. Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk melihat siapa analis pendamping.

"Sasuke." bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke dengan malas melihat ke arah pintu. Matanya yang terlihat malas itu berubah menjadi terbelalak. Ia terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya seakan berhenti mengeahui wanita berhelai merah muda yang selama sebulan ini menghantuinya lewat mimpi sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya. Napasnya tertahan hingga tidak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uchiha-san. Perkenalkan dia Sakura Haruno, analis pendamping pabrik kita." Ujar Shion.

Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke "Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Mohon bantuanya."

**TBC**

**Tuh kan abal dan gaje. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak mebacanya. **

**Untuk yang bertanya siapa nama anak laki2 sasusaku namanya Taka. Kalian sudah cukup puas, kan? ^^ **

**Cherryma **: sudah..

**Nada nada 5059601 **: iya

**Hanzono yuri **: sudah

**Muflyn : **namanya Taka.

**Uchiharuka **: sudah.

**Racchan cherry-desu :** hehehe gomen membuatmu penasaran. Sebenarnya aku malah mau memberitahu nama anaknya pada chapter selanjutnya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, mungkin lebih baik Sakura bersikap cuek. Tapi kita lihat nanti ya. terima kasih atas sarannya Racchan ^^

**Nuria23agazta ** : namanya Taka. Sekarang Sakura berumur 29, sedangkan Sasuke 34.

**Parinza ananda 9 **: ya.

**Reako mizumi **: kau tahu sendiri sebagian besar cowok itu gak peka. ^^

**Anisha ryuzaki **: sudah bertemu kok.

**Marukoan ** : yang pasti Sasuke kaget.^^

**Kumada chiyu : ** benarkah? terima kasih. maaf atas typo-ku

**Cuticut uchiha :**Shion adalah HRD, sedangkan Shino adalah analis. Maaf atas typo-ku ^^'

**Febri feven **: sudah

**Uchiaha Gamb **: kau bisa mengikutinya.^^

**Fitri-chan **:aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo *nangis.* namanya Taka.

**Sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat **: sudah

**Sasa : **mungkin 15. Sasusaku belum menikah. Akan ada orang ketiga mungkin lebih. Untuk ending, kau ikuti saja ya, sasa ^^

**Kittypaw **: sudah

**Fira uchiha **: mungkin 15.

**Sabrina kanzaki :** iya kembar

**Uchihasakura 28 **: aku sudah memberitahunya, dia memang mirip Sasuke

**Ongkitang **: sudah

**Guest **: kau benar, memang alurnya menjadi cepat. Aku tidak menyadarinya.

**Indri schorpion **: sudah

**Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Membuatku menjadi semangat menulis fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa untuk review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-san. Mohon bantuanya." Kata Sakura sebagai salam perkenalannya.

Mata onyx itu terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. wanita dari masa lalunya. Rasa sakit hatinya yang sudah berhasil ia pendam perlahan naik ke permukaan. Sasuke menelan ludahnya setelah ia kembali dari rasa terkejutnya. "Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya karena ia harus menahan amarahnya. Matanya kini menatap dingin pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasakan tatapan dingin Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya yang tidak disadari oleh Shion. Sakura hanya bisa memasang senyum seramah dan mengangguk mungkin pada direktur muda itu selama Shion menjelaskan tentang dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Ne.. Uchiha-san, kita sangat beruntung memiliki Haruno-san sebagai analis pendamping di pabrik kita. Karena dia adalah lulusan Harvard University." Ujar Shion dengan antusias.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan panjang lebar dari Shion. Ia masih menatap lurus pada wanita berambut merah itu. Merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, Shion melirik Kakashi yang mengangguk ke arahnya sebagai isyarat untuk menyudahi pembicaraannya.

"Haruno-san, anda bisa kembali ke ruangan anda sekarang." Perintah Shion.

"Baik." Balas Sakura yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Shion yang masih berdiri di depan meja Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia maju mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghirau ucapanku?"

"Apakah itu harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Shion menjawabnya seraya menahan emosi, "Tidak. Kau memang tidak harus melakukannya." Ia meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja. "Tapi kau menyebalkan." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kursinya ke samping menghadap Kakashi. Ia memberi tatapan tajam padanya. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, kan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena itu bisa mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"masa bodoh! Kenapa wanita itu ada disini?!"

Kakashi menarik napasnya, "Hyuuga corp yang memintanya."

"memangnya tidak ada orang lain? Kenapa harus dia?!"

"Hyuuga corp. Lebih berpengalaman di bidang ini, mereka sudah tahu siapa yang bisa bekerja untuk mereka." Jawab Kakashi.

Sasuke terdiam. Memang benar perkataan Kakashi. Hyuuga corp sudah lama berkecimpung dalam bidang pabrik, terutama pabrik kimia. Karena itu perusahaanya meminta bantuan pada Hyuuga untuk membangun pabrik ini.

Kakashi menatap lurus pada Sasuke, "Aku dan kau tahu seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura di masa lalu. Tapi ingat, Sasuke, jangan membawa masalah pribadimu pada urusan pekerjaan."

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Tentu saja ia tidak dapat melakukan itu. Ia memutar kembali kursinya dan memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pulpen, mengerat di benda itu. Matanya memang menghadap pada kertas-kertas itu tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat. Rasanya sesak. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. ia sudah tahu akan seperti apa reaksi Sasuke saat bertemunya. Mata yang sudah lama ia rindukan menatapnya dengan sangat dingin. Setiap ia mengingat tatapan onyx itu, membuatnya hampir meneteskan air mata. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa melihat mata Taka yang sama persis dengan milik Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia kalah. Entah ia harus senang karena bisa melihat Sasuke kembali atau sedih. Perasaan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Sakura meneguk air yang sudah tersedia di mejanya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk melajutkan pekerjaannnya yang sudah ia terlantarkan sejak pagi. Sangat sulit untuknya, tapi ia harus melakukannya karena ia seorang profesional. Ia mulai mengetik laporan yang ada pada kertas yang diberikan oleh Shino.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi di sekolah dasar internasional Konoha. Para murid mulai berhamburan ke arah kantin kesayangan mereka. Gadis kecil berambut hitam sedang mengeluarkan kotak makan dari tasnya. Ia sudah ditunggui oleh dua orang temannya. Gadis berambut merah sebahu dan anak laki-laki yang mengenakan syal.

Kei berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menghampiri meja anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan dirinya. "Taka, ayo ikut makan siang dengan kami."

Taka menoleh kepada saudarinya. "Aku ingin disini saja."

Kei mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Taka, "Kau sudah berjanji kepada Mom untuk bermain denganku dan teman-temanku. Jika kau menolaknya, aku akan memberitahu Mom."

Taka menoleh pada Kei, ia menatap tajam padanya. "Baiklah." Lalu ia mengeluarkan obentonya dari tas.

"Maaf, telah membuat kalian menunggu." Kata kei pada kedua temannya. Kemudian mereka pergi ke kantin dan duduk di salah satu mejanya. Kei duduk di depan Taka. "Taka, kau sudah tahu nama mereka, kan?"

Taka tidak menjawabnya.

Kei melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Jadi kau tidak tahu nama mereka?", dan Kei lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari saudaranya itu. Kedua temannya menatap tidak percaya pada Taka. "Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu." Kei menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut merah, "Dia adalah Karin Uzumaki."

"Ha-hai.. kau bisa memanggilku Karin." Katanya dengan malu-malu.

"Dan yang ini, Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Konohamaru menyengir, "Panggil aku Konohamaru saja." Katanya dengan memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Taka hanya berkata, "Hn."

"Ayo kita makan, teman-teman. Tapi mari kita berdoa dulu." Kata Kei. Kemudian ke empat anak itu membuka bekal masing-masing. Bekal mereka tidak jauh berbeda isinya. Lauk-pauk, sayuran, nasi dan buah. Bento Karin di desain seperti gambar boneka, milik Konohamaru antara lauk dan nasi dipisah, sedangkan milik Kei dan Taka di buat lebih menarik dari mereka, lebih berwarna.

"Whoaa, bento milikmu selalu terlihat bagus. Pasti enak." Ujar Konohamaru yang hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

Kei tersenyum, "Buatan ibuku memang paling enak. Kau boleh mencobanya, Konohamaru." Ia menyodorkan kotak makannya.

"Apakah aku juga boleh mencobanya, Kei?" tanya Karin dengan ragu.

"tentu saja Karin. Silahkan." Jawab Kei.

"Enak. Kau mau mencoba milikku, Kei?" tawar karin

"Benarkah? bentomu sungguh kawaii."

"Taka, kau juga boleh mencoba bentoku." Tawar karin dengan ragu.

Taka yang sedang memakan bentonya menoleh pada Karin, "Tidak. Terima kasih." Dengan wajah datar.

Karin sedikit kecewa dengan penolakkan Taka, "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak mau."

Kei melirik sinis pada Taka. "Apa?" tanya Taka. "Kau membuat Karin kecewa ."jawab Kei.

"Aku memang tidak mau mencoba bentonya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Setidaknya kau mencobanya sedikit." Bisik Kei.

Karin bisa mendengar perdebatan saudara kembar itu, "Sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kei. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Taka jika ia memang tidak mau."

"Tapi kan.. kau sudah berniat baik" kata Kei.

Karin membalasnya dengan senyum.

Konohamaru menyenggol lengan Taka. "Taka, apa hobimu?"

Taka melirik lengannya yang disenggol Konohamaru, lalu menoleh ke samping, "Game." Jawabnya.

"Aku juga suka game. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama. Aku punya banyak kaset video game." Ujar Konohamaru.

'Bermain dengan orang asing? Yang benar saja.' Batin Taka. Bisa saja ia menolak tawaran Konohamaru secara halus, tapi Kei pasti akan menceramahinya dan mengadukan pada ibunya. Jadi ia mengiyakannya saja.

Konohamaru menelan makanannya, "Mungkin kita bisa bermain sepulang sekolah nanti."

Kei menggeleng, "Maaf, kami tidak bisa hari ini. kami belum meminta izin pada ibu kami."

Taka bernapas lega. Kei menyelamatkannya dari Konohamaru.

"eh? Sayang sekali." Kata Konohamaru dengan nada kecewa.

Kei berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin besok atau lusa kami bisa. Mom pasti mengizinkan kami."

"Sungguh? Akhirnya kita bisa bermain selain di sekolah." Konohamaru tersenyum dengan lebar.

'sial.' Batin Taka. Ia kira Kei benar-benar menolongnya.

.

.

.

'kruyukk..' suara perut Sakura baru saja berbunyi. wanita itu belum makan siang, padahal hari sudah sore. Dan jam pulang kantor sudah berlalu hampir sejam yang lalu. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tidak ia sempat kerjakan tadi pagi. Ia sampai menolak ajakan Shion untuk makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya pekerjaan bukanlah alasan utamanya untuk menolak, tentu saja karena Sasuke. ia belum bisa berhadap-hadapan di depan meja dengan pria raven itu.

Beberapa kata lagi yang ia ketik akan mengakhiri pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. ia menyimpan datanya dan men-copy-nya di dalam flashdisk miliknya. Ia mengambil tas dan segera keluar. Sudah tidak ada karyawan di lantai tiga. Ia menaiki lift sampai basement sendirian. Sakura menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir. Hanya tinggal beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana. 'Jadi seperti ini jika ia lembur.' Batinnnya.

Baru saja ia akan memasukkan kunci pada mobilnya, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya hingga membuat Sakura untuk memutar tubuhnya. wajahnya sempat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" kata suara geraman yang tertahan.

Sakura mengubah mimik wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Maaf, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam pada Sakura. "Lepas topengmu dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Wanita itu menghapus senyumnya dan menaikkan sedikit dagunya. "Aku disini, tentu saja untuk bekerja. Kau pikir untuk apa? Menemuimu?" ia sedikit terkekeh.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Ia merasa direndahkan oleh Sakura. Sakura didorong dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. punggungnya menghantam pintu mobilnya. Membuatnya meringis.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Well, mereka yang memintaku untuk membantu disini dan aku tidak merasa keberatan. Dan kebetulan kita bertemu, jadi itu bukan salahku."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi sekarang juga?!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menarik sebelah bibirnya, "Jadi kau ingin memecatku? Sebagai seorang yang profesional, kupikir kau tidak boleh mencampur masalah pribadimu dengan pekerjaan."

Sasuke tahu jika ia tidak bisa memecat Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan wanita di depannya hampir tiap hari.

Kemudian Sasuke memajukan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit memperhatikan wajah sasuke tanpa lelaki itu mengetahuinya. Mata onyx-nya sangat jelas terlihat oleh Sakura. Warna yang sama yang pernah Sakura lihat. Tapi terasa dingin. Hidung, bibir, serta rambutnya masih sama. Hanya saja garis wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dulu. Sasuke masih tampan, bahkan ia lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali fokus pada mata kelam Sasuke. "Dan senyummu itu membuatku mak." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura masih memasang senyum palsunya sampai Sasuke melepas pegagannya pada lengan Sakura dan meninggalkannya. Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dengan terburu-buru. Mobil Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi di parkiran.

Sakura sendiri masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menyentuh lengannya yang ditarik oleh Sasuke dengan kasar. Sakit. Tetapi hatinya lebih sakit saat ia mendengar secara langsung bahwa Sasuke membencinya, sampai melihat wajahnyapun, lelaki itu tidak sudi.

Apakah ia akan sanggup bertemu dengan Sasuke setiap hari jika keadaannya seperti ini. ia masih mencintai lelaki itu sedangkan lelaki itu membencinya. Tidak. Sakura harus menyanggupinya. Semua demi anak-anaknya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menafkahi kedua anaknya. Hanya tersisa lima bulan ia tiggal di Jepang. Ia hanya perlu bermuka dan berhati tebal. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja menurutnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut di Konoha. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dimatikan. Tidak terkecuali pada apartemen keluarga kecil Haruno. Di beberapa ruangan sudah gelap.

Sang kepala keluarga, Sakura belum mengantuk. Ia keluar menuju dapur. Melewati kamar anak lelakinya yang masih menyala.

Sakura meneguk air yang ia ambil dari dispenser. Air dingin mengalir di tenggorokannya, begitu menyegarkan. Ia menganmbil beberapa lembar roti dari atas meja makan lalu membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu di bagian sayuran dan buah. Ia mengiris salada dan tomat yang sudah ia cuci. Ia menyusunnya diantara dua lembar roti. Dan tak lupa ia menambahkan sedikit potongan kecil keju di dalamnya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar Taka sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sandwich dan susu hangat. Ia mengetuk pintu sambil berkata, "knock-knock." Sebelum si pemilik kamar membukakan untuknya, ia suda masuk duluan. Ternyata benar, anak lelakinya sedang 'sibuk' di depan laptopnya.

Taka mengerutkan dahinya ketika ibunya masuk begitu saja sebelum ia memberikan izin. Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "You're not sleepy?" tanya Sakura. Taka hanya menggeleng.

Sakura menaruh sandwich dan susu hangat itu di sebelah laptop Taka. "Snack." Kata Sakura sambil menaikkan bahunya. Ia mengambil kursi, dan duduk di sebela anaknya.

Taka mengambil sandwich itu dan melahapnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar. Sakura menumpukan sikunya dan membiarkan kepalanya bertengger diatas telapak tangannya. Tangan sebelahnya membelai lembut rambut lancip Taka. "Kau sudah sangat besar. Begitu juga Kei. Sejak kapan kalian tumbuh secepat ini?" ujar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Taka yang sedang makan. ia memperhatikan wajah anaknya. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tipis, mata onyxnya yang tajam dan rambutnya yang sudah waktunya untuk dipotong. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja Taka memiliki bintik merah samar di sekitar pipinya sama seperti Kei, tipikal anak-anak barat.

Sakura tentu tidak dapat memungkiri kesamaan fisik yang dimiliki Taka dan Sasuke. semakin lama Taka semakin mirip dengan Sasuke. begitu juga dengan sifatnya. Cara berbicara, cara melihat yang sangat mirip. Kadang hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat kedua anaknya, terutama Taka yang mengingatkan pada masa lalunya dengan pria itu.

Taka yang biasanya paling tidak suka diperhatikan, kali ini ia membiarkan ibunya melakukannya bahkan memperbolehkan tangan Sakura menari di atas rambutnya cukup lama. Kadang ia merasa cukup senang saat Sakura mengusap kepalanya seperti malam ini. Diam-diam ia juga tahu jika ibunya sudah seperti itu, pasti suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik maka ia membiarkannya saja.

Sakura mulai menguap. Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk. "Sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Besok, kan kau harus sekolah."

"hn"

Sakura mengambil nampan kemudian mencium pipi putranya. "good night." Bisiknya.

"good night, mom." Balas Taka.

Sebelum Sakura keluar kamar, "Gelas dan piringnya taruh di meja saja jika kau malas, nanti pagi aku akan mengambilnya. And don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed, okay?"

"yeah." Balasnya setelah meneguk susu.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia segera menuju pintu lift. Ia berlari kecil sebelum salah satu pintu lift tertutup dan menekan tombolnya dengan cepat. Untung ia masih sempat. Saat pintu lift terbuka, sudah ada dua orang di dalamnya. Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sakura sempat melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk mengusirnya. Tapi Kakashi dengan santai mempersilahkannya masuk. "Masuklah." Lalu Sakura masuk.

Ia berdiri di sebelah Kakashi dan membelakangi Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Kakashi-san."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku." Balas Kakashi.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

"aku baik-baik saja. Apa maksudmu aku bertambah tua? Yang tidak berubah itu sepertinya dirimu, Sakura. Kau semakin cantik."

"Kau bisa saja, Kakashi-san."

Padahal mereka sebentar masuk ke dalam lift, ternyata sudah berhenti di lantai tiga saja. Sakura bergegas untuk keluar. "Aku keluar duluan, Kakashi-san dan Uchiha-san" katanya setelah menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke.

Kakashi membungkuk untuk membalasnya. Kakashi menyadari sedang ditatap dengan tajam oleh Sasuke dari balik punggungnya. "Aku hanya membantunya untuk tidak menunggu lebih lama."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Shion selalu mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang diluar. Entah hanya berdua atau dengan Neji. Shion mengatakan jika Sasuke akan ikut bersama mereka. Tentu saja kali ini ia tidak bisa menolak lagi karena akan terasa aneh jika ia beralasan sibuk lagi. Shion tahu jika pekerjaan hari ini tidak begitu padat.

Neji dan Sasuke sudah menunggu di basement. Sasuke langsung melayangkan pandangan dinginnya saat Sakura datang dengan Shion. Sakura hanya mebungkuk pada kedua atasannya itu. Seperti biasa Sakura dan Shion akan menumpang di mobil Neji dan Sasuke memutuskan akan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau satu mobil dengan Sakura. Mereka menuju restoran Jepang yang berada di pinggir kota. Lumayan jauh dari pabrik, hampir ke luar kota Konoha. Shion bilang restoran itu menyediakan makanan paling enak.

Sakura melihat depan restoran itu dari balik kaca mobil. Restoran yang sudah cukup tua sepertinya. Memang di beberapa bagian seperti di cat ulang, tapi masih ada kesan tuanya. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil. Ternyata Sasuke juga sudah ada disana.

Sakura merasa familiar dengan restoran ini saat ia mulai masuk ke dalam. Mereka berempat berhenti sebentar untuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Sementar yang lain mencari tempat yang kosong, Sakura dan sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura sedang mengingat-ingat tempat yang sedang ia pijaki. Sasuke sendiri sedang mencari cara untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk mencari restoran lain.

Panggung kecil yang ada di depan ruangan menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura. Piano tua berwarna hitam berdiri sempurna di tengahnya. Dia merasa pernah duduk pada kursi piano itu, tapi kapan.. tiba-tiba punggungnya menegang. Sakura sudah mengetahui kenapa restoran ini sanagat famiiar untuknya. Restoran ini pernah ia datangi bersama Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan pada Sakura. Sekarang ia tidak bisa kabur lagi, jika ia melakukannya Sakura akan tahu jika Sasuke masih mengingat kenangan mereka. Harusnya ia sadar saat Shion mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Ah, disana!" seru Shion tiba-tiba. Ia sudah menemukan tempat yang kosong. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Shion. Ada meja kosong di depan panggung.

'bukankah itu tempat aku dan Sasuke..' batin sakura. Ya, itu adalah tempat ia dan Sasuke duduk waktu itu. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak melirik Sasuke. ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Shion kemudian menariknya ke meja itu, diikuti oleh Neji dan Sasuke.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Untung saja yang duduk di seberang Sakura adalah Shion bukan Sasuke. Akan sangat sulit untuk menghindar dari tatapan dingin Sasuke. pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Shion dan Neji memesan yosemono.

"Aku pesan sushi saja dan strawberry juice. Arigatou." Kata Sakura dengan senyum.

Pelayan itu beralih pada Sasuke. sasuke juga memesan sushi dengan jus tomat. Sakura menahan senyumnya saat Sasuke memesan jus tomat. Dia benar-benar menyukai buah itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, "aku mau ke toilet."

"aku juga mau ke toilet." Kata Sakura hingga membuat Sasuke menoleh. Mereka berjalan tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan wajah lurus ke depan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membuang air kecil. Saat ia sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel, ponselnya bergetar.

"Kei?" gumamnya saat melihat nama pada layar ponselnya. Ia langsung menerimanya. "ya. ada apa Kei?"

"hi mom. Aku dan Taka ingin meminta izin."

Sakura menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk di keringkan. "Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami hanya ingin ke toko kaset setelah pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama. Dan Tenten harus menemani kalian." Sakura berjalan keluar.

"Tentu saja. Thanks, mom. I love you."

Sakura tersenyum. "I love you too."

Tepat setelah Sakura menutup teleponnya, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. pria itu sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura. sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh pada wanita pink itu.

Ternyata makanan yang mereka pesan belum datang. seperti biasa Shion menjadi yang pertama untuk memulai suatu perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Hey Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau pernah melihat Sasuke?" tanya Shion.

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Shion.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu tentang Sasuke jika dia adalah seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal di negara ini." ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "aahh. Iya kau pernah mengatakan itu." Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir, "Mungkin, aku pernah melihatmu, uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura. Shion menatap sinis pada sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti itu pada orag yang baru ditemuinya. "Kau harus tahu Sasuke, jika kau memiliki bawahan seorang model. Sakura pernah bekerja di Jepang sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebagai model."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa antusias.

"Kau harusnya bangga, salah satu karyawanmu tidak hanya cantik tapi juga pintar." Ujar Shion.

Tanpa ekspresi Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Apakah aku harus peduli tentang itu?"

"Sasuke!" seru Neji tiba-tiba. "Perhatikan sikapmu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji." Kata Sakura "mungkin Uchiha-san masih merasa belum nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Aku bisa memakluminya" sambil mengusap lengan Neji.

Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sasuke berdecih tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Ia baru saja melihat Neji tersenyum pada Sakura dan mereka sudah memanggil dengan nama depan masing-masing. Jadi benar yang dikatakan Shion padanya jika Neji tertarik pada wanita itu atau Sakura yang menggoda Sahabatnya.

Akhirnya makanan yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Mereka makan dalam diam, menikmati makanan masing-masing. Sakura mengunyah sushinya perlahan. Sushi yang pernah ia maka sebelumnya, tidak berubah rasanya. Ia ingat samar-samar tentang rasanya. Enak sekali. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Sasuke sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang menikmati sushinya. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang mencur-curi untuk melirik Sakura.

"apakah seenak itu, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, "uhmm, yeah. Enak sekali."

"Memang tidak salah pilihanku." Ujar Shion dengan bangga.

"Bumbunya sangat pas. Rempah-rempah dan sayurannya.." kata Sakura.

"kau sampai memperhatikan hal seperti itu. Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Neji.

Sakura tersenyum, "ya, tapi tidak sejago chef."

"aku penasaran dengan masakan buatanmu." Kata Neji.

Shion memajikan tubuhnya, "mungkin lain kali kau memasakkan sesuatu untuk kami."

Sakura mengendikan bahunya, "Mungkin lain kali."

Dejavu. Itu yang sedang Sasuke rasakan. Percakapan antara tiga orang di depannya pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Itu adalah percakapan antara dirinya dan Sakura saat makan di tempat ini. pertama kalinya ia meminta Sakura memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya. Membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab.

Tapi Sasuke malah berpikir lain. Sejak mereka mulai akrab, sejak itulah Sakura mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mempermainkannya. Menjebaknya dalam permainan busuknya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan terhadap sahabatnya, Neji. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Neji mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Padahal baru saja Sakura bermesraan di telepon dengan seseorang, dan sekarang ia menggoda Neji. Murahan sekali Sakura dimata Sasuke. pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke kesal hingga ia tidak merasakan apa yang sedang ia kunyah.

Sasuke tidak dapat meneruskan acara makannya. Nafsu makannya tidak akan kembali jika ia berada dekat dengan Sakura. Ia meninggalkan restoran itu duluan.

Sasuke menuju ke tengah kota. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan lambat, mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan mungkin ia akan mampir. Ia melewati toko baju, toko buku, toko musik. Sudah lama ia tidak ke toko musik. Toko musik sepertinya tidak buruk. Lalu ia memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari toko itu.

Toko musik itu terdiri dari dua lantai, yang satu menjual alat musik dan satunya menjual kaset , cd dan dvd musik. Sasuke masuk ke ruang kaset. Ia menelusuri lemari pajang. Kebanyakan yang dijual adalah musik pop. Tapi yang ia cari adalah aliran jazz. Ia berjalan di depan rak genre jazz. Lumayan banyak album baru yang sdah dirilis. Dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga ia tidak tahu penyanyi favoritnya sudah meluncurkan album. Ada cd yang menarik perhatiannya. Jammie Cullum. Hanya tinggal satu. Ia langsung mengambilnya untuk melihat. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya menarik ujung cd itu.

Otomatis Sasuke menoleh kepada pemilik tangan itu. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan siapa yang dilihatnya. Pemilik tangan itu adalah anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam berponi memakai seragam. Ia adalah anak perempuan yang Sasuke lihat di bandara.

Anak itu juga terlihat terkejut. Terlihat dari mata hijaunya yang melebar. Anak itu melepaskan tangannya dari cd. Sasuke berdeham. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Anak itu menggeleng. Sasuke menyodorkan cd itu pada anak itu. "Ambil saja."

"Aku tidak ingin membelinya." Balas anak itu.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Anak itu sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Aku sudah men-download-nya di iTunes. Jadi untuk paman saja." Katanya dengan suara jernih khas anak perempuan.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "berarti kau sudah mendengarnya ya. bagaimana menurutmu?"

"sangat memuaskan. Aku paling suka track nomor tiga, lima dan sembilan." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"hn." Sasuke memperhatikan anak itu. Saat tersenyum anak itu memang sangat mirip Sakura apalagi jika dilihat dari dekat. Jika diperhatikan seksama, Sasuke bisa melihat bintik samar merah pada pipi anak itu. Tidak seperti anak Jepang kebanyakan, apalagi aksen anak itu sedikit aneh. 'apakah ia orang asing?' pikirnya.

"apakah kau orang Jepang?" tanya Sasuke.

Anak itu terdiam sebentar, "Maaf, paman aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Sasuke merasa heran, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak saling kenal." Jawab anak itu.

Sasuke mengerti. Pasti anak itu menjalankan perintah orang tuanya untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. "aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"terima kasih." Kata anak itu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, "sepertinya kau juga menyukai jazz. Kau bisa merekomendasikan lagu-lagu baru untukku? Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"kalau itu tentu tidak." Balasnya. Ia mengambil salah satu cd. Ia memperlihatkan cover depannya pada Sasuke.

"allen stone?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "dia sedang populer saat ini dan lagunya juga bagus. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

"akan kucoba." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cd itu, tapi terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi. ia mengangkatnya, ternyata dari Kakashi. "ada apa?". Sasuke mengisyaratkan tangannya pada anak itu untuk menunggu yang dibalas dengan anggukkan.

Tepat saat Sasuke pergi, seseorang menghampiri anak itu. Anak itu menoleh ke arah seseorang tadi. "You saw him, Taka?"

Anak yang dipanggil Taka itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan cepat ke toko musik yang tidak jauh dari toko buku yang ia kunjungi tadi. Ia meminta Kei dan Taka untuk menunggunya disana sebentar, mumpung jarak kedua toko itu berdekatan ia memutuskan untuk membeli buku untuk tugas kuliahnya. Ia langsung kembali ke toko musik setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari karena ia tidak boleh meninggalkan anak asuhnya terlalu lama. Mungkin aneh mendengarnya, tapi Sakura sangat protektif terhadap dua anaknya. Padahal mereka sudah hampir sepuluh tahun.

Ia sudah sampai di depan toko musik itu. Seseorang keluar dari sana sambil menggenggam ponsel di telinganya. Tenten melihat dengan jelas pria itu karena tepat lewat di depannya walaupun hanya sekilas. Tenten memutar tubuhnya mengikuti arah pria itu pergi. Sepertinya ia mengenal pria itu. 'seperti Taka.' Tidak mau memikirkannya ia masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Kedua anak asuhnya berada di rak jazz. Mereka terdiam melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Wajah mereka terlihat shock. Terutama Taka. Tenten menatap lurus kepadanya. "kau baik-baik saja, Taka?"

Taka sepertinya baru sadar jika Tenten di sebelahnya. "Hn."

"Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat seorang pria yang mirip denganmu. Mungkin jika kau dewasa akan seperti dia." Celoteh tenten.

Taka menatap sinis pengasuhnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kenapa anak ini?" gumamnya. Tenten merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Kei. "Ada apa? Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"kami.. kami melihat pria itu. Pria yang mirip dengan Taka." Jawab Kei.

Awalnya Tenten tidak mengerti kenapa kedua anak ini harus shock melihat pria itu. Tapi ia sudah menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

"tenang saja akau akan segera kembali ke pabrik. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"..."

"kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah." Lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya. Sasuke kembali ke toko musik itu. Di menuju rak jazz, ternyata anak perempuan tadi sudah tidak ada. Ia mencari di beberapa lorok rak. Nihil. Apakah anak itu hanya ilusinya saja? Ia kembali ke tempat ia berbincang dengan anak itu. Cd jammie cullum dan allen stone ditaruh tidak rapi. Berarti ini bukti bahwa Sasuke tidak berhalusinasi. Anak itu benar-benar nyata. Tapi kemana anak itu?

Sasuke mengambil cd jammie cullum, tidak lupa dengan Allen stone-nya. Mungkin yang direkomendasikan anak itu bagus.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura tidak perlu lembur seperti kemarin. Ia pulang tepat waktu dan ia sudah berbelanja kemarin, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Parkiran cukup ramai saat ia pulang, kemungkinan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. ia segera memacu mobilnya ke apartemennya tercinta.

Ia memasukkan nomor pin di sebelah pintu apartemenya. Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara televisi. Ia menuju ruang tv. Kedua anaknya sedang menonton televisi tanpa ekspresi. Mereka hanya menoleh kepadanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini? apakah kalian sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia mengecek kening Kei dan Taka dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak panas atau dingin. Ia menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah sofa. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Tenten ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi sakura menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Uhmm, begini. Sakura-san. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi saat kami pergi ke toko musik, aku meninggalkan mereka sebentar disana untuk mampir ke toko buku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku hanya sebentar lalu aku langsung menjemput mereka. Ternyata saat aku tidak ada, mereka melihat seorang pria yang mirip dengan Taka." Jelas Tenten.

Sakura menarik napasnya sedikit kasar. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang tenten bicarakan. Ia menunggu tenten untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Kei, bilang ia sempat mengobrol dengan pria itu." Lanjut tenten.

Sakura kembali menoleh menghadap Kei, "Benarkah itu, Kei? Kau memberitahu namamu?"

Kei menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang diriku padanya. Kami hanya membicarakan musik."

"bagaimana dengan Taka? "

"dia tidak melihat Taka. Kami hanya berdua." Jawab Kei. "Mom, is that him?" Tanya kei ragu.

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia duduk di atas meja di depan anak-anaknya. "Kei, Taka. Listen to me. "

Kedua anaknya langsung memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku katakan dan kalian harus mematuhinya. Jika kalian bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, bisakah kalian menghindarinya. Seperti tadi, Taka tidak menghampirimu saat sedang berbicara dengannya." Kata Sakura.

"bagaimana jika dia terlanjur melihat Taka?" tanya kei.

"Lari. Lari sekencangnya. Jika dia mengejarmu, panggil orang dewasa jika perlu panggil polisi. Kalian mengerti?"

Kei tidak mengerti dengan perintah ibunya, "tapi kenapa kami harus menghindarinya, mom?"

Sakura mengenggam bahu Kei, "kau hanya perlu tahu itu. Menghindar darinya. Kumohon, bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" Katanya dengan nada memohon.

"okay..." jawab Kei dengan lesu. Sakura tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kei saat ini. tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Menghindari Sasuke, ayah mereka. Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Hanya itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Sakura hampir melupakan seseorang. Tenten menatapnya penuh tanya. Sakura menghampiri Tenten dan menariknya menuju dapur.

"Aku mengerti kau kaget. Dan aku juga mengerti kalau kau cukup dewasa untuk memahami situasi ini. tapi, bisakah kau melupakan kejadian hari ini?" sakura menggeleng, "tidak. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Tapi.. paling tidak jangan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ini, meskipun itu Ino. Bisakah kau melakukannya? Atau kau ingin aku menambahkan bayaranmu?"

Tenten menatap sendu pada wanita di depannya, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Ino. Kau tidak perlu menambahkan apapun kepadaku, Sakura-san. Aku akan menjaga mereka dari pria itu atau siapapun karena aku juga menyayangi mereka. Kau tenang saja, sakura-san."

Sakura bernapas lega. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Tenten, "Terima kasih, Tenten. Terima kasih banyak."

Tenten tersenyum. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Sakura sebagai tanda kepercayaan(?).

.

.

.

Tenten masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkan dengan kabel. Ia masuk ke dalam mesin pencarian; google. Ia mengetikan sebuah nama dan langsung muncul data yang ia cari. Ia mengklik salah satu laman. Dan taaraa... keluar data profil Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia mengklik gambar untuk memperbesar.

"Ternyata benar pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pantas saja aku sangat familiar dengan wajah Taka. Apakah ini alasannya? Jika benar, Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu dan membocorkannya. Dunia pasti akan gempar." Tenten mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Arrggghh, membuatku pusing."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI SAMPAI HABIS. MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPO, KARENA AKU TIDAK SEMPAT MENGECEKNYA ^^**

**Racchan cherry-desu : **maaf selalu membuatmu penasaran. Hehehe.

**Gilang363** : konfliknya kita liat nanti saja deh. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

**Marukocan** : bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah taka sangat mirip sasu? Maaf jika tidak

**Fitri-chan** : ^^

**Hanazono yuri** : amin..

**cutIcut uchiha** : mungkin nanti akan dipertemukan. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

**Sasa** : kau ikuti saja ya ceritanya ^^

**Loristangela** : hehehe

And thanks to : **eagle onyx, Muflyn, , sakira nata-chan, horryza, , khalerie hikari, ntika blossom, .524, reako mizumi, hikari matsushita, anisha ryuzaki, , uchihaharuka, merrychibi2, luca marvell, , cherryma, kira-chan, tafis, eka, p.w sasusaku, febri feven, aiko, kira, ongkitang, ccherrytomato,me, uchihaSepthie, hikari, .520, yy, , guest, gita hyuga, fikri, tutykai, tety, gxfio, fifin, texlxki, sakura dan hikaru.**

**Karena sudah mereview fanfic sampah ini. maaf karena aku tidak membalas kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena akau tidak menyangka, respon yang ku terima pada chapter kemari cukup banyak dari kalian. Terima kasih atas support kalian.**

**Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
